


Chains

by roseaerie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Prison, Betrayal, Confusion, DNF, Dark, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, False Memories, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Old Friends, Peace, Possessive Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Recovered Memories, Secrets, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseaerie/pseuds/roseaerie
Summary: It has been a year since Dream was put in prison. Sam wants to torture him- get information on Dream. Understand how he went from a kind man to a killing machine, devoid of all emotion.Sam sends in the only thing- well, person- he can think to send. He forces the one person that Dream used to care about more than anything to go and see Dream.Problem is, George cares about Dream just as much as he used to. He knows that there has to be something seriously wrong. He knows Dream. Really knows him. Could he really be as heartless as he seemed? When Dream starts to get better, he can't help but notice something off in George. As Dream relives painful memories day by day, he can only hope to be the change he wishes to see.But what?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 115
Kudos: 317





	1. Memories

As the iron door squeaks open, the black bridge rises to greet him. He adjusts his glasses, frames doing little to repel the brightness of the thick orange liquid. It fizzles around him, practically begging to have company.

The heels of his boots click on the blackstone as it seems to appear right as he steps. He was no stranger to the routine. He had been sent here by Sam for data collection. George wasn't an analyzer, but he was important to Dream. 

At least that's what Sam said...

There was once a time that George was happy to see his best friend. A time when Dream made everything better, and there was no one else in the world George would rather spend time with. 

All that changed when Dream was infected with the blood vines. 

George knew he must be strong and have hope. He kept telling himself this as Dream grew more and more insane by the day. After a couple of months, the old Dream was no more. 

George had to watch as his best friend in the entire world went insane. Stopped remembering himself. Stopped remembering the joys of the world. Stopped remembering how to laugh. Stopped remembering his friends.

Now, Dream was obsessed with ultimate power. It was all he wanted. 

Even locked up in this inescapable prison, Dream was still infested. 

In front of him, the waterfall of lava parts, revealing the inside of his former best friend's cell. George strides up to the table outside Dream's cell, placed just enough out of the boy's reach. 

George sits, shuffling papers around and grabbing his pen. 

George was forced to write reports and give them to Sam, who was helping to monitor the severity of Dream's vitals, as well as how far gone Dream was. Some days it was like George was talking to his old friend, and others...

George hated the days that the old Dream would show. It just meant another day of having false hope, and to come back the next day to a... creature... George didn't know at all. 

Even after months of his work, George would never get used to the sadness he felt when he saw his familiar blonde-haired, freckled friend lose more of his memories. 

When George catches a glimpse of the deep red of Dream's eyes, he knows he is in for a rough day.

"Ahh. The pretty boy returns. You know, I'm beginning to think you actually like me!" Dream says in a menacingly teasing tone.

"Dream. How are you today?" George asks, monotonously. The daily question was beginning to annoy him.

Dream leans back on the wooden shelf supported by chains, aka his bed. He pulls one of his knees to his chest, hugging it. "You don't really mean to ask that, do you?"

George looks up from his notes. "What do you mean?" George asks, concerned. Dream always had one specific response, and this was... this wasn't it.

Dream sighs, tipping his head back to look at the ceiling.

"You just- well I'm just a prisoner here for you to study. You can't actually **want** to know how I'm doing," Dream says. 

George shakes his head in confusion, not understanding what Dream was trying to say.

"Well, I need to know your emotional status to analyze you," George explains. "Plus, you usually forget that I even come to see you." 

"You've been infected by blood vines for..." George checks on his notes. "3 months exactly. Look, it's your anniversary!" George says, sarcastic enthusiasm dripping like poison from his mouth. 

"I come in here every day because a long time ago, you remembered who I was. You never acted like a tyrant. Long ago, you were... well you were special. Long ago, you- you were taken from me and everyone else who loved you," George explains heart twisting. "Long ago I mattered to you."

"You did some bad things Dream, and I mean really bad. What people don't know is that you're infected. You deserve to be locked up, but not this version of you. I know the old you is still in there. That's why I come here. I want you to... I want you to remember me," George says, trying not to let his emotions consume him. "I want you to remember **you**."

The first days, explaining this to Dream made George cry. Now, George had grown used to hiding his emotions. His friends talked of Dream changing, but what they hadn't realized is that George had changed too. 

"I- I remember someone like you," Dream says, usual sarcasm absent. "Well- maybe not you specifically... I remember a boy with dark hair and a smile that could light up the darkest of rooms. Sometimes I think about him to help get me through my day. I cared about him. A lot. You look kinda like him."

George stops what he is doing suddenly, looking up at Dream in surprise.

"What- I mean ummm," George says, flustered, looking at his sheet of questions. "What- What do you miss most about the outside world?"

Dream seems to think for a moment, sadness filling his eyes.

"My friends. I had to- I had to betray them to save them. In the end, I didn't even accomplish it. I'm locked up here with nobody to protect other than myself. I miss them. I wish I could tell them of the dangers these blood vines will cause them."

"I miss paper too. I used to be able to write down my memories too, but now I can't. I just keep... forgetting things. I don't like that," Dream looks up, seeming to study George's face. "It seems like I should miss you. I don't know why, but you- well... it's nothing," Dream says, looking down. 

George stands abruptly, picking up his pile of papers and calling for the bridge. As he steps on it and rides away from the prisoner, he looks over his shoulder. 

Dream always held a menacing look on his face, practically threatening George as he left.

But this time...

Dream breathed a genuine laugh, shaking his head. He looks up, right into George's eyes and... smiles. His first genuine smile in years.

George feels that place in his heart he had reserved open once again. He curses himself for having hope. Hoping that the Dream he knew would come back. 

It was a losing battle. 

~

"What'd you get on him?" Sam asks, following George as they are teleported outside the prison with a gust of wind. George runs his hands through his hair, confused.

"He- he said he remembered me..." George trails off, sitting in a chair and placing his head in his hands to think. "I- how could this be? The vines are supposed to make him lose his memory, not slowly gain it back."

"He must be getting better," Sam says, tapping his fingers on the table. "Any change in mannerisms?"

"Yes. He wasn't violent at all today. It was as if he has started to..."

"George. You know you can't hope for things like this. I've already told you. Dream is evil. We won't ever get old Dream back. He is likely trying to lure you in with sweet-talk and made-up memory. It's all the egg talking. You'll do well to keep yourself withdrawn," Sam advises, stepping back through the portal with a wave.

~

"Hmm..." Dream thinks as he holds a pair of George's clout goggles. "I remember these!"

Dream lets out a surprised laugh, his eyes lighting up and turning less red for a moment.

He smiles, tears filling his eyes. "I miss him," he says quietly.

"I'm right here," George whispers, too low for Dream to hear. George wants more than anything to just unlock Dream's cell and give him a hug, but Dream was manipulative and George knew he would probably die. 

With a split second before Sam starts to monitor Dream again, George decides to slip Dream some paper and a pen. 

"Here," George says, getting up and turning on his heel to leave.

"Hey," Dream softens his voice as George turns. "Umm... nothing."

George smiles tightly, leaving.

George sees Dream mouth something, and he would've thought Dream was saying 'thank you' had he not known better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you liked the first chapter of my prison au!! let me know what you thought! :D


	2. Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George looks at the penciled sketch on the paper with a smile. It's him.
> 
> "It's really bad, I know. I got bored one day so I just did it. I shouldn't have given it to you-"
> 
> "No! I- I love it," George smiles, looking up from the cute illustration of his face. "Thank you."
> 
> Dream breathes a soft laugh, nodding once. 
> 
> Maybe there was hope for them after all...

"What's it like out there?" Dream asks, fluorescent orange prisoner uniform reflecting the buzzing, bright spotlights above his cell.

"Oh, it's getting worse. The vines are taking over more and more of the SMP. Hopefully, Sam and them will figure out a way to stop the growth," George says dismissively, taking out the survey he had for Dream. "Mind filling this out?"

"For you? Anything," Dream smirks, taking the paper gently from George's hand. Dream's fingers brush lightly over George's as he takes the paper, sending a shock up his arm. George gasps, quickly pulling his hand back as if he had been burned. 

Dream doesn't notice, taking time to think and fill in the bubbles. When he finishes, he hands the page back to George. 

"Sam think I'm crazy?" Dream asks, leaning heavily against the wall.

"Honestly? Yes. He knows you're infected, but he doesn't know how severely," George says.

Dream thinks for a moment. "I feel like its hold on me has... lessened. I remember more for some reason. Maybe it's just a fluke. I'm sure you don't believe me anyway..." Dream trails off, rubbing a hand over his face. 

"I- I don't have enough information to know," George says, wincing slightly at his lie. He could tell himself that he believed Dream was insane all he wanted, but he knew that he had too much faith in the blonde. 

"Whatever. I feel like tomorrow is some day I'm supposed to remember. It feels... significant somehow," Dream trails off in thought. 

George knew Dream's birthday was tomorrow. Maybe he could do something special for him. Within guidelines, of course.

"Hmm... I can't think of anything," George lies, hoping to surprise the boy.

"Oh," Dream says dismissively, looking down. 

It may be his imagination, but George feels like he can hear a twinge of... was that disappointment?

"Well, who knows?" George says optimistically. "Maybe something special will happen to you tomorrow!"

Dream shrugs, getting up to walk to one of the corners of his cell. He looks through a pile of papers, seeming to think before he collects one. He picks it up, bringing it over to George.

George looks at Dream, seeing the blush creep slowly onto his cheeks as Dream quickly thrusts the paper out to George, wordlessly asking him to take it.

George does, looking at the penciled sketch on the paper with a smile. It's him.

"It's really bad, I know. I got bored one day so I just did it. I shouldn't have given it to you-"

"No! I- I love it," George smiles, looking up from the cute illustration of his face. "Thank you."

Dream breathes a soft laugh, nodding once. 

"I still can't get over how you used to look so much like my best friend George," Dream says, staring at George trying to recognize him.

"Yeah... weird..." George trails off. He had tried to get Dream to make the connection a long time ago, but had given up. It was too painful for him. 

He wondered if he had made the right choice though. Now he had to listen to Dream tell stories about missing himself, while he was right there listening.

"Why don't you tell me about George?" George asks, knowing it'll hurt but wanting to hear what Dream truly thought of him.

Dream smiles, sighing as he leans against the wall.

"George was my best friend, but you already knew that. We did everything together. I built this amazing house with him and one of my other friends, Sapnap. George always knew how to make me smile when I was down. His smile? When he smiled, it would make me feel so warm inside. I would do anything to have a chance to make him smile again..." Dream sighs. "I just miss him so much. I don't know why he hasn't come to see me, though I do deserve it.

"He is here!" George says, backtracking when he sees Dream's confused face. "Well, I mean... here... as in your heart. He will always be in your memories, right?"

Dream smiles sadly. "Of course, but it's not the same. I should've told him everything while I could see him... if only I had that chance again..." Dream looks to the ground, shaking his head. "But alas, I do not. I messed it up, and I'm sure he doesn't want to see me again. I understand."

"Well..." George trails off, thinking of how he could reassure Dream without giving himself away. "He- he misses you too."

"You know him?" Dream asks, surprised.

"Well... you could say that. We uhh- we talk. He's told me things about you. I know he misses you too. He asks about you every day," George stammers, rubbing the back of his neck as a nervous habit. 

George glances up for a quick moment, catching Dream beaming from ear to ear. His bottom lip trembles just slightly, and George can even see... were those tears in his eyes? Just as quickly, Dream swipes at his eyes, face settling back into its stony expression. 

"Well, I have to- I have to go..." George gets up, gathering his studies. 

"Pretty boy?" Dream calls after George. 

"Hmm?" George turns to take a folded up note passed between the bars. He smiles, fingering the rough folded paper. 

He smiles softly at Dream before walking back to where Sam was waiting. 

"Here," George thrusts the papers at him, not even stopping to brief Sam. Sam calls after him, but he doesn't notice, already unfolding the note Dream had given him.

_Pretty Boy-_

_I sit here, by myself, in my cell for 24 hours a day._   
_Not to complain, but it gets pretty boring._   
_I know I did some bad stuff back when I was really infected by the vines, so I understand why I got put in here. I wish I could remember what I did, but part of me tells me that I do not._   
_I am so lucky that you come in here for an hour of those 24. It's quite honestly the best hour of them all! Even though you're all cryptic and shit all the time, I really appreciate our little talks. I hope it's not too draining on you.  
 ~~I miss you~~  
_ _:]_

George is taken aback by the scratched out 'I miss you' at the end of the note. He feels almost... disappointed... Dream didn't leave it in. He wondered why...

George smiles at the little smiley face signature at the end before he realizes, gasping. 

Dream remembered... he remembered his signature was a smiley face. 

Hmm...

George reads the note infinite amounts as he walks back to his house. He puts the note right beside his bed, enjoying the look of Dream's handwriting. He closes his eyes, imagining the old Dream he used to know, curled up right beside him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry that one took me so long to post! nonetheless, hope you enjoyed it! let me know what you think, and leave a kudos and comment if you'd like! i love reading through and responding to my comments, and you guys make me so happy when you do!


	3. Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George walks back out to his table, grabbing his things before he remembers. George picks up the slightly smashed sunflower from his bag, walking back to Dream who had his back turned. 
> 
> George taps him lightly on the shoulder, standing with the flower outstretched to Dream as he turns. Dream stares at it for a moment before a huge grin fills his face. He takes the flower wordlessly, his eyes telling George everything he couldn't manage to say. 
> 
> This must be what it felt like...

George walks to the prison, pep in his step. He walks through a field, bag nestled comfortably at his side. He smiles at a passing bee, buzzing it's hello as it moves on to rest on one of the million bright sunflowers that surrounded them.

George looks at them all, not seeing their color but knowing that if he could then they would be beautiful. He wondered if Dream liked yellow...

George stops, looking around quickly before he decides to grab one of the flowers, cutting the stem and placing it gently inside his bag.

~

"Pretty boy! Welcome back!" Dream calls happily as George sits at his table outside the cell. 

"Yes, yes, hello Dream," George says, shuffling his papers. 

"You don't sound quite as excited as me..." Dream frowns. "I- I understand though. I mean, after all, it is your job."

George looks up at Dream, confused as to why he would say that. He doesn't acknowledge Dream's comment, but glances at his bag holding the flower. He would change Dream's mind by the end of his visit. 

"So, any sort of nightmares or memories that you can think of today?" George asks Dream, pen and paper at the ready. 

"Ummm..." Dream looks down at his lap, hands folded. "I- I uhh- I had a nightmare."

"Oh?" George asks, eyebrows creasing in concern. "Would you mind telling me what happened?" 

Dream takes a deep breath, preparing himself. 

"I- it was dark one night, and I was still stuck in here. My cell was... it was different. Sam had added a tiny window to the outside world so I could be tortured further, but obviously, nothing could pass through," Dream tells George.

"The next thing I know, I wake up to this orange light flickering just outside my window. I get up and look out it and-" Dream's voice falters, so he takes a deep breath before continuing. "I see- the entire SMP was burning. People were running around, and I could see the fear on their faces as they tried to put out the massive fire and keep it away from their most sacred belongings."

"I saw- I saw George too. And Sapnap. Sapnap saw me first, running over to pound on the window. He looked.... he looked angry. I couldn't hear him, and I just- I didn't know what to do. He was shouting something at me before someone pulled him back from the window, and there he was. George was here," Dream says, words spilling faster and faster from his mouth in an effort to be done telling the Dream. 

"He looked scared, but he masked it with determination, the face of a leader. He pressed his hand to the window, knowing I would be safe, and gave me a grim smile before getting up with a final look and running back to help fight the fire. I should have- I should have gone to him. I should have tried to escape to help him but I didn't know what to do," Dream says, voice cracking on the last sentence. 

George sits in silence, mouth slightly agape. As Dream crumples in on himself, crying, George doesn't know what to do. He breathes a sigh, pulling his walkie talkie to his mouth and telling Sam to open the cell. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea George?" Sam asks, hesitant to let George in.

"It's fine Sam. If anything should happen, he will only hurt me and not escape since the lava prevents him from getting out. I know he won't do anything. Open the cell," George says forcefully, standing up. 

The cell jolts, starting to creep open with a screech. Dream doesn't even look up, back shaking with sobs. George doesn't even wait for the door to finish opening. He squeezes in, going to his best friend.

"Oh Dream, it’s ok. I’m here,” George wraps his arms around the inmate, breathing in the oddly comforting oaky scent of his hair as he buries his face in Dream's shoulder. Dream stiffens at first, contact not something he was familiar with, before he leans into the touch, breathing beginning to slow as George rubs circles on his back. 

Dream pulls away, leaning to look at George's face. He looks down, embarrassed before he straightens and gets up. 

"Uh sor-sorry," Dream stutters, roughly wiping his tears in embarrassment. 

"It's ok, Dream. It's ok." George says meaningfully. "I know that was hard. It's ok to cry."

Dream says nothing, examining his clock to pretend to make himself busy. 

George rolls his eyes at his friend's stubbornness, getting up to exit the cell so Sam can close it off again. 

"Wait," Dream says quietly, just before George leaves. George turns, glancing over his shoulder as Dream brushes the last speck of phantom dust off his clock. "You- you could stay for a little bit..."

George turns his head to hide his microscopic smile. He turns on his heel, sitting back on the bench that was meant to be Dream's bed. Dream still looks a bit uncomfortable, so George decides to begin telling a story in hope that Dream will sit beside him again. 

"Well, the outside world is complete hell. The vines just keep spreading. I'm doing all I can to help Sam and Puffy, but some of the others seem different... Bad especially. He seems to be the... leader... of this thing he calls the eggpire. He's got Ant, Punz, and Purpled with him. Puffy used to be on their side, but for some reason she left," George tells him. 

"I don't see what's so bad about the vines taking over the SMP. Maybe it's time for a new beginning. I don't know..." George trails off.

"No. No. Don't get near that egg. Don't touch the vines. Don't go down there. You will get hurt. You hear me? No," Dream says, deadly quiet, startling George. He can hear the harsh edge beneath Dream's tone, deciding to believe him.

Dream looks over his shoulder for the first time, looking George in the eyes with a serious expression. "Promise me. Promise me you won't go down there. Promise me you won't make the same mistake I did," Dream pleads. "Don't be a hero. I can't- I can't lose you."

"I- I promise. I'll be careful Dream," George says, still a little scared from Dream's tone. He hadn't ever heard Dream speak like that.

Dream heaves a sigh of relief, finally creeping over to sit by George. He plops down on the wood, leaning his head back against the stone wall. 

"What am I even working toward? What's to stop me from just dying?" Dream asks, seeming to be serious.

"Dream what do you mean?" George asks in disbelief. "You- you can't die. We- I- all of us need you."

Dream exhales a laugh, shaking his head bitterly. "Nobody needs me. I deserve to be alone. Maybe it'll finally get this stupid egg out of my head. I gave in to it before, but I won't now," Dream says, determined. 

"Well, don't you miss everyone? Don't you miss your home?" George asks Dream, saddened.

A small smile flits across Dream's face as he looks at George. "Home isn't a place, at least not to me. It's just a feeling you get. You know what gives me that feeling? You. You are my home. You are the only person that matters to me. So, no. I don't miss it. I have everything I could ever want, and that's more than I deserve," Dream says, not stuttering once.

George is taken aback, feeling his cheeks turning a bit red. "D-Dream I..." George doesn't know what to say, surprised at Dream's kind words. 

"You- you don't have to say anything. I know you don't- I know you don't feel the same way," Dream says, looking down in embarrassment. 

George doesn't say anything, suddenly turning to Dream and pulling him into a tight hug. Dream doesn't falter, this time taking advantage of the contact. He wraps his arms strongly around George, pulling him closer. 

George's eyes fill with tears, nuzzling his head further into Dream's neck. Dream threads his hand through George's soft hair, wishing they could stay like this forever, however, all good things must come to an end. 

George wraps his arms tighter around Dream before reluctantly letting go and getting up from the one person who brought him more comfort than anything. 

"I- I think you should go," Dream mumbles, getting up and walking to the other end of his cell to hide his blush. 

"O-ok," George mutters, standing up and straightening his now tear-stained shirt. He doesn't mind though.

George walks back out to his table, grabbing his things before he remembers. George picks up the slightly smashed sunflower from his bag, walking back to Dream who had his back turned. 

George taps him lightly on the shoulder, standing with the flower outstretched to Dream as he turns. Dream stares at it for a moment before a huge grin fills his face. He takes the flower wordlessly, his eyes telling George everything he couldn't manage to say. 

George gives him a quick smile, turning on his heel and leaving the cell. He still feels where Dream wrapped him in a hug, trying to embrace that warmth for as long as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh it's getting a bit more exciting in here!!!  
> I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you all continue to read! I've got some pretty massive plans for this story, so I hope you continue to enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what you think by leaving a kudos and/or comment! I truly do love reading through them! thank you to everyone who shows up consistently to read my work! you guys are so kind to me! <3


	4. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone but Sam look at him in disgust, turning to leave the cell. They all step on the bridge together, riding away. Sam casts one last look over his shoulder before the lava blocks Dream's sight. 
> 
> Dream yells in frustration, pulling on the cuffs. He cries in pain as his skin rips open, blood pouring from the wound. He sobs, curling to the ground, weeping for himself and the little he could do. Where was Pretty Boy when he needed him most?

"George?" A voice says over him. "Don't move."

George pulls himself back into consciousness, wincing at the ringing in his head. He tries to sit but feels hands pushing him back onto the hard surface underneath him. He starts to panic, reaching his hand up to feel the scrap of fabric covering his eyes.

"I said don't move!" the voice above him yells, panicked. George had heard that voice before... he just couldn't remember where. A wave of nausea hits him as he breaths in something extremely potent smelling.

"When you wake, you won't remember any of this happened. Sleep now. Soon you will realize the true power of the egg."

The last thing George can hear before he passes out is dark laughter, sounding from deep within the earth.

~

Dream shifts back and forth on his heels. He sets his sketch of the sunflower Pretty Boy had gotten him on the table, palms sweating a bit from nerves. He was going to tell him something today. Something big.

Dream glances at his clock, ticking away at his nerves, and sees that his friend is late for the first time ever. He feels his stomach lurch a bit, but tries to think nothing of it. Maybe he had gotten stopped by Sam.

Dream's memories had gotten clearer and clearer recently. When Sam came in to check his vitals and heath, his results just kept getting better and better. It seemed Dream was finally going to be ok. The blood vine's effect was near gone from his bloodstream.

Dream picks up his ceramic mask, staring down at the smile carved into it. He had been wearing it when visitors came in such as Sam and Pretty Boy, but he chose to take it off when he was alone. It was just easier for everyone to be hidden from his face. It wasn't a pretty sight anyway.

Dream runs a finger over his scar, tracing from his forehead to just below his eyebrow on the left side of his face. He was so close to remembering how he got it. It was like he was looking through clouded glass. He could see the memory, but it was blurred. Flashes of discs, diamond swords, and something deep down inside him that pained him greatly.

The worst part was not remembering.

Dream heaves a sigh, plopping down on his bed to study his mask. He would still never forgive himself for what he had done, despite the fact he was under the influence of the vines. Part of that had to be him. The vines just brought out something suppressed deep beneath his core.

This mask, stained with blood in the same spot where his scar was, held the key to unlocking so many of his memories. He wore this mask everywhere, a sign of fear. That is all Dream was. A murderer, hidden in fear of people knowing his true identity.

Dream exhales angrily, hurling his mask into the black stone, willing it to break like all the other times he had thrown it.

But it never did.

There it lie, cheerful smile mocking the stormy mood of Dream. If it wasn't enough, the sky begins to mirror Dream's mood, cueing up the fiercest of wind and rain that Dream could hear even from his cell. Dream gets up, walking to the front of his cell.

Sam was smart enough to know that Dream would have jumped into the lava by now, so he had bars put up. Every so often, Dream would reach through them, touching an index finger as close to the lava as he could get. He could barely reach, but the sting of the intense heat on his finger was enough to remind him of where he was and yank him back to the harsh place called reality.

Just barely, Dream hears the dispensers stop, lava beginning to retract. He steps back, quickly grabbing his mask from the floor and slipping it on. The bridge extends across, and Dream looks down at his hands so he looks uninterested. All that changes when he hears the click of multiple boots stepping on the bridge.

Dream looks up in confusion as Puffy, Sam, Tommy, Tubbo, and Sapnap cross the bridge and stand in his cell.

Sam and Tommy are carrying large chains, attached on the end a pair of handcuffs.

"No. No you can't," Dream says desperately as he backs away. "What have I done?"

"You've done more than enough. We have all the evidence we need," Sam says, voice grim. "Why'd you do it? Why did you bring him to your side?"

"Who?!? What did I even do? What side?" Dream panics, cowering as Sam clicks the chains to the wall.

"He won't tell us Sam. He was evil then, so what's to say he will change?" Tommy spits, holding down a lightly struggling Dream while Sam chains his wrists.

"I won't give you the satisfaction of fighting back you know," Dream says quietly to the group. "You'll regret this."

"Hmm, I don't think we will," Puffy says. "When one of our best friends gets given to the egg, it gets personal."

Dream looks up at her as the color drains from his face. "Wait, what? I didn't have anything to do with that! I'm almost clear of the egg! Ask Sam!"

"Oh don't act so innocent," Sapnap retorts. "We know you sent him there."

"Guys I haven't seen anybody at all! Nobody has even come to visit me besides Sam and someone else!" Dream pleads as Sam gives him a strange look, but doesn't say anything.

"All the more reason for you to want to take revenge on him!" Tubbo yells, usual sweet demeanor gone, not that Dream could remember.

"I- I would never hurt anyone! Guys, you have to believe me!" Dream pleads, pulling on the cuffs despite the painful bite of the metal on his wrists. 

"I'll make sure you never see the light again," Tommy says, voice low and threatening.

Everyone but Sam look at him in disgust, turning to leave the cell. They all step on the bridge together, riding away. Sam casts one last look over his shoulder before the lava blocks Dream's sight. 

Dream yells in frustration, pulling on the cuffs. He cries in pain as his skin rips open, blood pouring from the wound. He sobs, curling to the ground, weeping for himself and the little he could do. Where was Pretty Boy when he needed him most?

~

Dream doesn't move from his spot on the floor, refusing to eat or drink when Sam brings him things. Neither boy will look at the other, both silent upon arrival. Sam didn't force him to do anything, so Dream didn't. 

Pretty Boy never comes back. Dream cries worried it was his own fault. He was just starting to have a friend. Someone he could really trust. He had ruined it again. 

When the lights buzz back to life, Dream knows it's morning. He hadn't slept or taken care of himself the past two days, nor had he moved. He felt nothing except the dull thud of pain in the back of his skull like a distant memory. 

Here he was, once again being the bad guy, except this time it was real. He was forced to stay in this cell, safe from being infected, while his friends were out there, fighting against the infected. 

"Oh guys," he cries softly. "I'm so sorry."

He buries his head in his knees, sobbing. His nose runs, but he doesn't bother to wipe it. What's the point anyways?

His cell creaks open, presumably for Sam to exchange the old food Dream hadn't touched for a new plate that would meet the same fate. 

"Dream?" Sam calls softly, speaking for the first time in a while.

Dream does nothing to acknowledge the boy, turning his head the other way. He was lucky he already had his mask on. Thankfully Sam had allowed him to keep it to himself. 

"Guys, this is a waste of time," a familiar harsh British voice calls. Tommy.

Dream looks up, turning his gaze to rest upon Tommy, Puffy, and Sam aka the same group that had chained him up before. But... where was Tubbo? Ehh... must've been doing something else.

"Hmm. I thought there were only allowed for one visitor at a time..." Dream says monotonously, gazing at Sam. "I can't imagine you'd make an exception."

"You're right," Sam fires back. "We-"

"We need your help," Sapnap finishes for Sam.

"Ahh," Dream chuckles darkly, voice like ice. "So you all come crawling back after none of you made an effort to help me when I was scared, instead choosing to not believe me and make me more of a prisoner than I was before."

"Now hold up," Tommy says, raising a finger. "You did some bad things Dream. Nothing has changed that. You know you deserve to be in here. Check your anger. We are not the enemy. You were."

"Don't give me that," Dream retorts. "I told you I was innocent, and you didn't believe me. Tell me what you are doing here or just leave me alone to rot like I deserve."

Tommy opens his mouth, likely ready to argue more, but Puffy places a hand on his arm. "Yes, at first we thought you may have led George to the egg. We now know we were wrong. Ant got- well he got Tubbo yesterday and trapped him in Bad's cage made for the people he wants to force to accept the egg. He tried to do the same to me, but I escaped. We- we saw the three of them together this morning. It's- it's not good..." 

Dream's heart sinks. He didn't remember much of Tubbo, but he knew he and Tommy were close.

"They- they took him from me..." Tommy trails off, his voice breaking. "I- I was meant to protect him and I-"

Tommy turns his head into Puffy's shoulder as she rubs comforting circles on his back as he cries.

Dream feels a pang of empathy for Tommy, despite the nasty words they had traded the other day. He knew what it felt like when you thought you might lose your friend.

"Tommy I- I'm sorry," Dream says quietly.

"Not as sorry as I am," Tommy whispers in an effort to stop crying.

"We need your help Dream. There isn't any other way around it," Sam says. "Once you are done, you'll go right back in here."

"While I feel sympathy for you, need I remind you that you guys were the reason I ended up here in the first place?" Dream says, annoyed. "You didn't believe in me, or try to help me, so why should I help you? Go find someone else."

The chains rattle as Dream stretches them as far as they will go, walking to the opposite end of the cell. 

"Would it change the game for you if you knew the vines took someone you love too?" Sam asks as a chill goes down Dream's spine. 

"Who?" Dream asks, question dripping out of his mouth like venom. 

Sam sighs. "I think you know. They took him too. They took George."

Dream just stands still for a moment, nothing but the light sizzle of lava to be heard. Dream punches the black stone without warning. 

"DAMN IT!" He yells, unleashing his temper on the stone. He ignores the pain in his hand, striding over to the bars to point a threatening finger at Sam.

"If you did this- any of you-. If I find out you helped Bad take the one person I-... well I wouldn't want to be you."

"Calm down Dream! We didn't do anything. We know you have no reason to help us, but you do have a reason to help George, right?" Sapnap asks grimly. 

Dream shakes his head, letting go of his anger. "You're right. I'm sorry guys. It's been... hard. But I deserve it, so no matter."

"Uhh- we- we got these from the entrance to the egg. We think- know- George would want you to have them," Sapnap says, handing the white goggles to Dream.

"These I- I remember them!" Dream says, surprise and delight at his memory overtaking the sadness for a moment.

He takes them from Sapnap, nodding his thanks at his friend. 

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry I never came to-" Sapnap is cut off by Dream shaking his head.

"It's ok. I understand. You don't have to say anything," Dream smiles, just visible underneath the mask. 

They both nod at each other. Maybe things won't be the same as before, but Dream can see the respect in his friend's eyes.

Maybe he could change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah ok this was a big chapter! Fear not my readers, I've got big plans coming up! I hope you continue to enjoy!
> 
> Any kudos and comments mean the world to me! thank you guys for the fantastic support so far! I really appreciate you all much more than you know <3


	5. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who are you?" Dream demands. "Show yourself!"
> 
> The man steps forward into the light, and Dream gasps, dropping his pencil with a soft click. It rolls across the floor, stopping at the other mans feet. Dream straightens in shock, not knowing whether to feel happy or mad.
> 
> It was George.

Dream lies awake in the dead of night, staring up at his dark ceiling. Water drips from a crack across the room, plip-plopping onto the floor.

Dream heaves a sigh, interlocking his hands behind his head. He couldn't sleep. His mind was running a thousand miles a minute trying to think of a plan to rescue George. What could they do?

Dream may not have known how to fix George, but he knew one thing for certain.

He would rescue George, or he would die trying.

What Bad and the Egg didn't realize was that nobody could take George from him. Now that his head was clear, blood vine's poison completely removed, Dream was starting to remember new things. He regained some of his old memories, but very few. The only thing he had of those were just quick little moments.

Laughing with Sapnap. Gathering resources with Tommy to help him build. Shared secrets under the stars with George.

Dream squeezes his eyes shut, forehead creasing, in anticipation of the headache he would get from going back into his memories. It was worth it.

There is a point where he is almost asleep, beginning to drift off into his dreamless state when he hears the faint clicking of the entrance to the bridge to his cell open.

Dream stands in alarm. This was no ordinary visit. Sam didn't allow anyone in at this time, nor had he ever visited this late.

Dream stands, yanking his chains as far across the room as he could. He wouldn't go down without a fight, that was for sure.

He prepares himself, picking up the pencil Pretty Boy had given him to draw. It was the only weapon he could think of. He stands with his back to the cell entrance, not giving his enemy the satisfaction of seeing him. He checks to make sure his mask is secure, the defining part of who he was. It was.

Dream hears the thud of the boots get closer and closer until the stop, right before his cell. 

"Quite peculiar that you would decide to come here in the dead of night," Dream replies icily, glancing over his shoulder and pretending to look busy. The muscles in his back tense with stress, as the person doesn't respond.

Dream turns around out of curiosity. Why hadn't the person responded?

Their face is shrouded with a mask made of shadows. Their body was visible, muscles and frame looking to be masculine. He seemed to have a shadow follow him, over his face, as he slowly paces in front of the cell, watching Dream. A chill goes down Dream's spine as the shadowed face looks up at him. 

"Who are you?" Dream demands. "Show yourself!"

The man steps forward into the light, and Dream gasps, dropping his pencil with a soft click. It rolls across the floor, stopping at the other mans feet. Dream straightens in shock, not knowing whether to feel happy or mad.

It was George.

"What are you doing here George? I thought you were infected..." Dream says, careful not to upset the boy.

George just looks at him, a stony expression froze on his face. Dream inhales a scared shaky breath, never seeing George like this. He had dark circles under his eyes. His pupils had changed to blood red, the only non-verbal sign someone had been infected by the Egg.

"Oh George. I told you..." Dream trails off sadly, sitting dejectedly on his bed. "I told you to stay away. I thought-. I should've protected you."

Dream places his head in his hands, willing his frustrated tears to stay back.

"There is nothing you could have done. I am already protected. My allegiance is to the Egg and Bad. Yours should be too," George says in a robotic-like voice. "They tell me you were a strong ally. That I could get you to come back. Only I could retrieve the powerful Dream."

"No George. It once was. I am no longer with the Egg, or Bad. You have to fight it. You have to be stronger than them," Dream pleads. "Please, I'm begging you. Please come back to me. To us."

George just stares back blankly, giving no indication that he had even heard Dream. Dream exhales a cry, walking up to the bars. He reaches his hands through, placing his hands gently on George's cheeks. He forces the boy to make eye contact with him, bottom lip trembling even worse when he sees the blank stare George gives him.

The eyes that were normally filled with so much joy, so much love, were gone. The boy who always had rosy cheeks and a smile that could light up the whole world was gone. In the back of his mind, Dream wonders how he remembered so much about George, but he was too saddened to think of that.

George. You- you can't leave me," Dream's voice cracks, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I need you."

And for a moment, it looks as if George snaps back to reality. He blinks hard, something that resembles an actual human returning to his eyes. 

"Dream?" George asks. "Help- help me. I'm so scared I-"

George suddenly loses his balance, lurching forward. Dream catches him as best he can. George slowly regains his balance, standing back up with his head down, hair blocking his face from Dream's view.

"I will help you, George. I know you're scared. I'm here, ok. I'm here. Oh god you came ba-" Dream inhales sharply as George looks up, feeling worse than if George had just stabbed a knife right into his gut.

"No," Dream says in disbelief, looking back at George. George's expression had shifted back to the robotic features. 

The Egg was teasing him.

It gave him George for just a moment, then forced him to lose him again.

"DAMN IT!" Dream yells, slamming his fist into the wall as he sobs. "GET OUT! GET OUT! CAN YOU HEAR ME? YOU AREN'T GEORGE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Dream collapses to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. He can't even breathe. A bloodcurdling scream shreds his throat, escaping him like a demon. "GET. OUT!"

At last, the lights of his cell turn on, Sam finally woken by the shrill screams of Dream. He rushes in, grabbing George by the shoulders and yanking him out. He does not return.

Dream sobs, rocking himself back and forth. He hears whispers in the back of his head, calling to him. 

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I WON'T COME BACK TO YOU!" Dream shouts. "YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! TAKE ME INSTEAD! PLEASE!" 

Memories flash through Dream's mind, hitting him like a punch in the gut.

George smiling at him with those cheerful eyes. George giggling cutely, smiling down at him. George running to Dream and jumping into his arms, embracing him tightly. 

"STOP!" Dream sobs, being thrown to the ground yet again by the powerful memories. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

Dream screams until his throat won't allow, finally having to succumb to silence. He sits, tears pouring down his face while memories that he once found joy in become his worse nightmare. 

"I'm so sorry George," Dream sobs, whispering.

He places his head in his hands, sobbing as he rocks himself back and forth.

Alone. 

As he always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well crap... this one hurtttttt...


	6. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He takes a deep breath, smiling as he hops out. He exhales a laugh, looking back at the place he had been for months, finally out.
> 
> Time for a new era.

Like every morning, the door to his cell creaks open.

Like every morning since George had come, Sam replaces Dream's untouched food plate.

Like every morning, Dream remains in the same place. Sam heaves a sigh seeing Dream's untouched sandwich, glancing at him.

Dream hadn't bothered with his mask ever since George had come. It's hard to care about who sees your face when you don't even care about yourself anymore.

Nobody beside Sam had come back anyway, and he was already leaving.

"Wait," Dream calls, looking at Sam with tired eyes. "Where's Pretty Boy? Why hasn't he come back?"

Sam sighs, giving Dream a meaningful look for the first time since he'd been imprisoned. "Dream, the person you call 'Pretty Boy' is George. They are the same person," Sam says.

"What?" Dream asks, forehead cringing. "No. That can't be. I would remember George. I would remember what he looks like. I-"

"I'm- I'm sorry Dream," Sam says as he leaves. "Look. We aren't friends by any means, but you have to do something. You at least have to fight. You can't just give up. If you give up on him, he'll be lost for sure. I'll be back for you later," Sam calls over his shoulder, exiting the cell. Dream sighs, standing. Maybe it was time to eat. He glances at the plate of pasta and a roll longingly, wondering why Sam gave him such good meals. He wasn't complaining...

He sits beside it, wolfing down the food. Sam was right.

Dream couldn't give up. Not now. Especially not now.

Bad may have thought that he would get away with recruiting George.

Oh, how he was wrong.

~

The chains fall to the floor with a satisfying chink as Sam unlocks them.

Dream rubs his wrists, rubbed raw from the tight pinch of his confinement.

Sam casts him a warning look. "We didn't have to let you help us," he warns. "Try anything, and you'll go straight back here. Don't forget you are expendable."

Dream nods, not even caring. Everyone in the group knew that Dream wouldn't risk getting himself put back in prison before he rescued George. "So long as I get George back, I won't have a problem going back in this cell," Dream mutters, glancing at Sam through his masks, now back on his face.

"Ok then. Let's go," Sam exits the cell, followed by Puffy, Sapnap, and Tommy.

Dream puts a hand on Tommy's shoulder, stopping him. "We'll get him back. I promise," Dream says, referring to Tommy's best friend. Tommy nods grimly at Dream, grateful for the help but not yet ready to forgive Dream's actions against him.

Dream takes a deep breath, feeling a strange parting feeling for his dark cell. Nonetheless, he had been looking for another chance as soon as he could get one. He picks up his foot, hovering it right above the first step that would take him out of his cell. He takes a deep breath, smiling as he hops out. He exhales a laugh, looking back at the place he had been for months, finally out.

Time for a new dawn.

~

Dream closes his eyes, letting the sunshine hit his face. It had been ages since he had seen the outside world.

He didn't realize how much he missed the simple things. Just the sky could make him happy now.

"Hey. Stay close stabby boy. We don't trust you quite yet," Tommy yells back to Dream. Dream assumes he is making a reference to something Dream did while he was infected.

"Says the man that gives me an entire weapons gallery at my disposal!" Dream replies good-naturedly, smiling at Tommy who rolls his eyes.

The group had let Dream change out of his fluorescent orange prison uniform, thank god, and Dream had put on his usual lime smile hoodie and ripped black jeans. The new outfit was undeniably more comfortable and suited him well.

Dream had an axe, his favorite weapon, in hand. He also had a stack of arrows, as well as a bow at his disposal. Put lightly, he could likely kill everyone right now if he wanted to. Dream chuckles slightly maniacally at the thought, earning a few concerned looks from the group. He apologizes sheepishly, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to himself. There is no way he would go back into that cell, that is of course if they were able to find George and cure him. Then his mission would be done, and he could serve the rest of his life sentence.

Sapnap falls behind, lagging to fall into step beside Dream. He inhales, seeming to think about saying something, but debating whether or not to say it.

"What you did was not ok. I know you were influenced by the vines though, so it may not be easy, but I'm willing to forgive you. Things may be weird for a little bit, but I do trust you. Barely. Don't make me regret it," Sapnap says quickly, catching back up with the group.

Dream smiles to himself.

At least there was some hope.

~

Blood vines surround him, pulling the oxygen out of the room.

The thick vines threaten to overtake the entire entrance to the room filled with the red death.

"Well, here we are. Disneyland!" Puffy says sarcastically, leading the group inside. "And for our new fluorescent friend, do yourself a favor and don't touch anything. We don't need someone else getting infected, much less for a second time."

Dream steps gingerly over a root, wishing he could burn this place to the ground.

The whispers come back, the dark recesses of his mind begging him to come back to the cause.

 _You're weak._ Dream thinks. _I left you, and still, you beg. Still, you need me to accomplish your plan._

The egg hisses back, trying to force its way into Dream's conscious mind once again.

 _It'll take a lot more than that to get to me. Try it._ Dream responds to the whispers in his brain. _There isn't anything you can do to get me back in your cause. Give up._

The egg replies angrily, but Dream can no longer hear it. He forces the ancient language out of his mind, willing the egg to stop talking to him.

He returns his focus back to the group, picking through the vines in an effort to get closer to the egg. "Why exactly are we going **toward** our imminent doom again?" Sapnap asks, using his sword to part a curtain of the poisonous tentacles.

"To get our friends back. We won't rest until we do," Sam says, determined.

"How'd you get looped into this?" Dream asks Sam, genuinely confused.

"That's- well that's another story," Sam says mysteriously, making no indication that he was going to tell it.

Dream decides to let it go, knowing he will ask Sam later. Dream walks through, getting further and further from the group until he can no longer hear the click of their boots on the cobblestones. He draws his axe picking through the roots. 

It's quiet. 

Too quiet.

"Oh how predictable," a deep voice calls.

It sounds like multiple people, all surrounding Dream. He whirls around, gleaming weapon at the ready. "

Who are you. Show yourself," Dream demands, spinning a slow circle.

Bad steps out from behind a curtain of vines, cruel and twisted smirk on his face.

"So the misunderstood hero remains, at last showing back up to the place he dreaded most. George was right. You really are weak," Bad chuckles menacingly while eyeing Dream.

"George would never say that," Dream retorts. "And what do you mean? I'm far from a hero."

"You have a destiny to fulfill. You must decide for yourself whether you'll die with honor, or die with nothing. You will choose sooner than you think. I think you'd be surprised at what George is saying lately. He and I have more in common than I thought. How fitting that he was so keen to join the cause," Bad plays at Dream's emotions.

"I- I know that's not true," Dream calls, hating the slight quiver in his voice, hoping Bad didn't hear it.

Bad sneers. "Even now, you doubt yourself. You doubt him. You left us once, and you won't leave us again," Bad yells, raising both his arms. Skeppy and Ant step from behind him. Both their eyes are as red as Bads, both snarling at Dream. Dream takes a cautious step back, not sure he can hold off all three of him without his friends.

"Oh them?" Bad asks, seeming to read his mind. "We had another plan for them. They cannot help you."

Dream glances around, looking for a way out of the very bad situation. He catches a glance of the exit, his friends appearing to be looking around.

Were they looking for him?

No time to think about that.

Suddenly, Skeppy and Ant charge at him swords drawn. Didn't seem like they wanted to talk anymore. Dream ducks the swing of Skeppy's sword, hearing it thwack off the vines. He rolls to dodge a blow aimed straight for his heart, so close that he hears the wind woosh past his face. He shoves Skeppy into Ant, knocking them both off-balance as he sidesteps through the vines and runs to his friends.

"GO! RUN!" Dream yells, grabbing his group and shoving them out of the door.

He glances over his shoulder, seeing the Bad, Ant, and Skeppy standing next to each other, all staring at Dream but not moving to come and get him.

Bad narrows his gaze, the message in his look clear.

**We aren't through with you yet.**


	7. Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream opens his eyes, taking in the red sky that surrounded him. He gets up, coughing on the deep red dirt, eyes widening. Smoke billows up into the clouded sky in the distance. It's deathly silent. Uncomfortably quiet. It's like he's in a desert somewhere...
> 
> Ahead of him, there is a large black castle. It looms in the distance, appearing to be slightly crumbling. An old fountain bubbles to life, spurting out water dyed blood-red by the dirt. It looked so- grim. There was no doubt about it. Dream was standing before a castle. 
> 
> Was this real? 
> 
> "Dream!"
> 
> Could it be? Was that...

"Are we all here?" Tommy asks frantically, looking around. The group nods, confirming.

Tommy shivers. "They- it- tried to talk to me. It said- it said it would hurt Tubbo if I didn't join," Tommy says, plopping down on the ground. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, you obviously can't join up with the egg!" Sam declares as Puffy and Sapnap agree, each raising their voices to speak over the other. Tommy's eyes widen just slightly, and Dream can see the same fear in Tommy as when he had when he found out George was taken.

"I- I umm- I get it, Tommy," Dream says quietly as the group suddenly stops talking at once. "When I found out George was taken, I was willing to do anything to get him back. It isn't easy trying to make those decisions. I had to tell myself that it wouldn't help George if I got myself infected. The egg takes people by threats all the time. Look at Skeppy and Bad. I'd be willing to bet everything that they tried to save each other. You just- you can't give in to the egg."

Tommy's eyebrows crease, deep in thought. "But he means everything to me. Without him I'm-"

"You're Tommy. Without him, you're just.. you're you. And I know that you don't think that, but it's true. You just have to keep being you. Tubbo wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself for him. He would never forgive you. Deep down somewhere, you know that," Dream says, putting both his hands on Tommy's shoulders. "We're going to get them back. I promise. You'll get Tubbo back, or I'll die trying."

"What's the trick Dream," Tommy asks, suspicious of Dream's niceness. "You didn't act like this before."

"I just want to help. I can't remember what I did to you or anyone else, and trust me I regret it every day. I just want to try and fix some things. I know I'll never have the same trust I did, and it'll take a while, but I just want to... make things better. Be a better person than I was under the egg," Dream toes the dirt, clasping his hands nervously.

"Well.... you aren't off to a horrible start," Tommy says quietly, getting up. "Now then, let's figure out how to kill this egg."

The group agrees, walking toward a building and clamoring over each other to shout out ideas. Tommy lingers behind just for a moment, looking back at Dream. The corners of his mouth curve upward and Dream smiles back at him, nodding once. 

~

"We have to fight this thing with blue fire," Sam says, placing a torch on the table. It's specially crafted. We don't have many, but hopefully, they will catch and spread the fire easily."

"Wait so you can't just use regular fire?" Dream asks. Sam shakes his head. 

"Somehow these vines have developed a resistance to everything but the blue fire from the nether. It's especially strange and makes it a lot harder for us," Sam says, grimly. "Each of you will have to carry a torch, and we have a few in my inventory at home. 

"Do we know where they are keeping George and Tubbo?" Puffy asks, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Neither of them was there when Bad showed up, so they have to be in some sort of other area. George came to see me the other night. It was... it wasn't him at all. I don't know what this means for Tubbo, but George may be-" Dream stops talking. He knows if he continues, then he'll start to cry and he doesn't want to embarrass himself. 

"They know how to play to our weaknesses," Sapnap sighs. "Surely they will be used as bait. I mean they both of them have been threatened already. That's not a good sign. The sooner we get them out of there, the better."

"Sapnap's right. We need to start the healing as soon as we can. I fear if they are gone for too long, there will be nothing we can do," Sam advises. "We need to try and completely destroy the egg. We destroy the host, and the members will go away... theoretically..."

"Oh great. We don't have any idea if this'll work?" Dream asks, exasperated. 

"In case you haven't noticed, some of us have been a little preoccupied with running this SMP in your absence!" Sam retorts, annoyed.

"Down boy," Sapnap puts his hand on Dream's arm as Dream stands up, ready to fire back. Dream sighs, sitting back down dejectedly. 

"Call me 'boy' again and we're gonna have issues," Dream retorts. Sapnap snorts and shakes his head.

"There isn't anything else we can do today. It's getting dark. Best for us to sleep now," Puffy says, spreading out on one of the beds in the house they were staying in. 

Dream couldn't remember where they were, but something told him this was a new structure anyway. 

Dream flops down on the bedroll on the floor, leaving the last bed for Sam and Sapnap to fight over. He closes his eyes, breathing deeply until he drifts off to sleep.

~

Dream opens his eyes, taking in the red sky that surrounded him. He gets up, coughing on the deep red dirt, eyes widening. Smoke billows up into the clouded sky in the distance. It's deathly silent. Uncomfortably quiet. It's like he's in a desert somewhere...

Ahead of him, there is a large black castle. It looms in the distance, appearing to be slightly crumbling. An old fountain bubbles to life, spurting out water dyed blood-red by the dirt. It looked so- grim. There was no doubt about it. Dream was standing before a castle. 

Was this real? 

"Dream!" A familiar voice shouts from behind Dream. George.

Dream whirls around, getting tackled by a blue blur. George wraps his arms around Dream, squeezing hard as he tries to pull Dream impossibly closer. 

"George I-" Dream freezes, not sure what to do. His George was infected.

He feels the smaller frame beneath him begin to shake quietly, recognizing the faint sound of crying. Despite his instincts, his heart breaks at the sound of his best friend crying. He couldn't bear it. 

He tentatively wraps his arms around George, resting his chin on George's head. George pulls back slightly, just enough to look into Dream's eyes. 

His face crumbles, bottom lip trembling as tears fill his eyes.

"George? What's wrong?" Dream gently cups George's face, wiping away his tears. 

"I- I don't- r-remember w-what yo-you l-look l-like..." George sobs, barely able to speak as his body convulses. 

For a moment, Dream considers taking his mask off. He truly considers what it would be like to show George his face again. 

Then, a fleeting memory comes back to him. The first time he showed George what he looked like... it was only for a moment, but the feeling he got from it was far from positive. 

Whatever happened after Dream showed his face to George was not positive.

"Oh uh- that's ok George. You don't want to know what I look like anyway. I have an ugly scar," Dream says, trying to keep George from feeling left out. 

George sniffs, glancing up. He seems to somehow look right through Dream's mask, at the real Dream that was underneath it.

"My- my memories leave me more and more every day. I keep- I keep losing them. I don't- I don't know what to do. I don't want to forget..." George cries, burying his head back into Dream's neck.

Dream pets George's hair, whispering softly in the boy's ear to try and calm him down. When George's sobs subside to cries, and eventually deep breaths, Dream squeezes him once more, letting him go.

"I won't give up on you George. I promise. You have to come back to us thought. You have to. We can't help you if you're with Bad," Dream says. 

"I-," George begins to back up in the direction of the black stone castle. "I can't do that."

"But why not George? Why can't you come back?" Dream asks, taken aback by George's resistance.

"I can't explain. We aren't- this isn't real. It's only your dream. I- I'm not- this isn't really happening..." George's eyes widen as he sees something behind Dream. "You have to run. Get out of here!"

George turns and runs in the direction of the castle, roughly swiping at his eyes.

Dream tries to run after him, but is frozen to the spot. He tries calling George's name to find he has no more voice. He twists around and finds himself face to face with Bad. 

"You thought you could get away?" Bad asks, laughing. "No. We know you. We know every move you'll make before you even make it." 

Dream's eyes widen in horror as Bad pulls out an axe. He gestures to his side, Tubbo appearing. George tucks himself underneath Bad's arm, face calm. His eyes were filled with raw terror. 

"Ok lookie here!" Bad exclaims delightedly. "You know him?"

Tubbo looks at Dream, then back to Bad with a face of stone.

"No I don't," Tubbo says monotonously.

Dream sighs. Poor Tubbo. Dream gets little clips of the memory of a sweet boy, who cared for all he knew. That boy was- that boy was gone. He thought of how heartbroken Tommy would be. 

"Ahh. Then I guess you wouldn't mind if we killed him?" Bad asks, eyes gleaming. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Well, I don't think we should-" Tubbo is cut off by Bad holding the axe to his throat.

Dream makes eye contact with Tubbo, trying to tell him that it was ok. 

_Please Tubbo._ Dream mouths to Tubbo. _Please. It's ok. I promise it's ok. I'll be ok._

Tubbo's eyes fill with tears.

 _You have to do it. Do it for Tommy._ Dream thinks, locking eyes with Tubbo. _If you can, please get George out. Please. Save him._

Tubbo nods microscopically, telling Dream wordlessly that he understood.

"Well, it's either you or Dream. Which one?" Bad asks Tubbo, tightening his grip as he threatens Tubbo.

Tubbo shakes his head, pointing to Dream as he hangs his head in misery. 

"Very good. I knew we could break you," Bad says, releasing Tubbo and striding toward Dream. He raises the axe over his head, positioning it over Dream's neck.

"I suppose you weren't destined to be the hero, were you? Pity. You never got to get your happy ending."

Bad brings the axe down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the plot thickens 0.0


	8. Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He steps on the grid made of obsidian, nauseated by the height but determined to keep his one goal in mind. 
> 
> "Dream!" He shouts to be heard above the explosions and wind. "I know you're up here! Show yourself!" 
> 
> George walks on the thin pathways of obsidian, trying not to look down. It was slick from the pouring rain, and the already windy environment was taking a toll on him. His stomach drops as the wind jostles him, threatening to pull him down. 
> 
> He ignores his fear, pushing through to get to his friend. He had to save Dream. He had to. 
> 
> He knows it's over when his foot finally slips, gravity finally claiming its victim and George feels himself begin to fall.

Dream wakes up, gasping as he tries to reach for his axe. His legs are tangled in the sheets. His breathing speeds up as he realizes he is stuck. 

Sweat drips from his forehead into his eyes, burning him as he desperately wipes it away. He opens his eyes, realizing that he is no longer in front of a castle. No longer about to get his head chopped off.

He shudders. It felt so real.

Dream squints through the dark at the faint outlines of his friends sleeping. Could he call them friends anymore? Sapnap's chest rises and falls as he breaths deeply, shifting a bit in his sleep. 

Dream takes a deep breath, desperately feeling around his chest until his fingers meet George's goggles that he had hung on a chain. He wanted the glasses securely under his shirt at all times. The cool plastic pulls Dream back to reality. The reality where George was no longer with him. 

He should have held him tighter while he had the chance. 

~

Dream can't fall back asleep, so naturally his mind runs wild. He lies down, staring up at the dimly lit ceiling. He tries to recall memories, flashing through his head like little clips of a movie. He hadn't let go of George's goggles. It felt as if they had molded to his hand at this point. 

He gasps as a memory hits him like a brick. 

George had come to visit him in prison... and Dream could...

He could remember the whole thing...

~

"You've been infected by blood vines for..." George checks on his notes. "3 months exactly. Look, it's your anniversary!" George says, sarcastic enthusiasm dripping like poison from his mouth.

Dream couldn't remember who was standing in front of his cell. His mind swam with a thousand forgotten memories, trying to piece together who was standing before him. He knew he must have something against the boy. Why would he let Dream get locked up? 

Not after all these years. They must not be friends. 

"I'll be coming in here every day to monitor you, and make sure you are getting better," George says. Dream stares back at him blankly. George sighs, rolling his eyes as he continues.

"I also come in here to remind you that a long time ago, you remembered who I was. You never acted like a tyrant. Long ago, you were... well you were special. Long ago, you- you were taken from me... and everyone else who loved you," George explains quickly, sitting on the table instead of the chair, crossing his ankles cutely.

"Long ago, you cared about me. That's why I come here. I want you to... I want you to remember me," George says, trying not to let his emotions overcome him. "I can't bear losing you. Not now. I need- I need you."

"I- I remember you," Dream says, monotonously as images of a cheerful brown-eyed boy fly through his brain. "Well- maybe not you specifically... I remember a boy with dark hair and a smile that could light up the darkest of rooms. Sometimes I think about him to help get me through my day. You sorta look like him."

George gasps.

He stands abruptly, picking up his pile of papers and calling for the bridge. As he steps on it and rides away from the prisoner, he looks over his shoulder.

Dream breathed a genuine laugh, shaking his head. He looks up, and... smiles.

Dream can see the surprise on George's face. This must not have been something that Dream did often. He decided that he should smile at the really pretty boy more. It looked good on him. 

It made him blush. If Dream didn't know better, he would think that George was cute.

~

Dream rubs his burning cheeks, a flood of feelings pushing their way back into Dream's heart. No. He couldn't get attached. Getting attached only left more ways for the people he loved to get hurt.

Dream knew he had already been taken once. Now they took George and it was all his fault. He knew he couldn't have any close friends, and yet he had let George get too close. Now George was being used as bait. 

His George. 

His George was gone now.

~

"Rise and shine Dreamie," Sapnap says sarcastically, pulling the sheets off Dream.

Dream groans, covering his face with his arm. "Just a few more minutes?"

"Did you not sleep well?" Sapnap asks.

"Nope. Too many memories swimming around my head. Couldn't get them out," Dream says, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, willing them to adjust to the bright room. 

"Were they- were they bad memories?" Sapnap asks, looking slightly concerned. 

"No... why?" Dream asks, lying to avoid talking about it.

"You're eyes are still red. And I heard you crying," Sapnap says, getting up from his bed. Sapnap knew that he and Dream didn't typically share emotions. That was what George was for. 

"I-" Dream starts as Sapnap stops in his tracks, slightly surprised at the fact Dream was about to tell him what had been going on. "It's about George. It's almost always about him."

Sapnap walks over slowly, careful not to scare off Dream. It was ironic. Dream had always been the 'most powerful person on the SMP', and here he was, looking so small and helpless hugging himself. 

"Do you- I mean you want to talk about it?" Sapnap asks Dream. 

Dream hesitates for a second, then bobs his head softly up and down. A surprised look flits across Sapnap's face, but he sits beside Dream nonetheless. 

"I've been having dreams about George for a while. I think I never made the connection between the boy in my memories and George, since I forgot who everyone was when I was infected. At night I lie awake, and these little clips of memories come back to me," Dream explains, curling further into himself. "I try to remember little bits of things at a time. It's like piecing together a movie. Something just- happened- when I was thrown into prison. Something changed inside of me."

Dream inhales deeply, looking at Sapnap. 

"There's something about me that's always been hidden. Something that I've tried to ignore for a while. When I went to the prison, I was- well I was finally free of it," Dream says, staring off into the distance. 

"What- you're not making sense Dream," Sapnap says, mind working a mile a minute to try and interpret what Dream was saying. 

"Well, Before, that's what I'm calling my life when I was infected, I was... well I was immortal. Untouchable. I couldn't die. I couldn't feel pain. Nothing. I was all powerful. I hadn't always been that way..." Dream trails off, twisting the sheets in his hands. 

"Wait, WHAT?" Sapnap exclaims, getting up quickly. "You're telling me you've been immortal this whole time?!?"

"That's the thing. I don't think... well..." Dream gets up, grabbing his axe. He draws it across his arm, barely nicking the skin. He inhales sharply, wincing in pain. "Yup. Just as I thought. I don't know what happened, but me getting infected screwed with the immortality. Obviously I'm not immortal anymore."

Sapnap sits with his mouth wide open. Dream was immortal? He couldn't believe it.

Though the more he thought about it, it started to make sense. 

Battles fought to no avail, all because Dream was the last man standing no matter what. Dream hadn't ever seemed to slow, relentless in combat. Sapnap frowns, remembering the time Dream hurt George the most. 

~

"George we're overpowered!" Sapnap yells as an explosion sounds in the distance. "Get out of here!"

"I'm not going to leave you," George says determinedly, dodging a rouge piece of debris. "I'm not leaving Dream either."

"George you can't-" Sapnap rolls to dodge a flying arrow. "You can't keep depending on Dream."

"I won't just give up on him," George yells to be heard over the sounds of battle. TNT destroys the land they once called their own, each wave doing more damage than the last. 

"You have to!" Sapnap yells, wincing as the ground groans underneath him. It wouldn't hold up for much longer. "Dream is gone. He isn't Dream anymore. He isn't the same!"

Sapnap glances over, seeing George set his face in a determined line. He takes a quick breath, then runs off. Sapnap calls after him, but he doesn't stop. George climbs the mountain, getting to the top where the oxygen was thin, his breath seeming to be precious. 

He steps on the grid made of obsidian, nauseated by the height but determined to keep his one goal in mind. 

"Dream!" He shouts to be heard above the explosions and wind. "I know you're up here! Show yourself!" 

George walks on the thin pathways of obsidian, trying not to look down. It was slick from the pouring rain, and the already windy environment was taking a toll on him. His stomach drops as the wind jostles him, threatening to pull him down. 

He ignores his fear, pushing through to get to his friend. He had to save Dream. He had to. 

He knows it's over when his foot finally slips, gravity finally claiming its victim and George feels himself begin to fall. Strong hands wrap securely around his waist, pulling George tightly to something hard. 

George looks up, gasping. Water drips off the white ceramic, making his all-black armor stand out with the glistening drops from the rain. His mouth is set in a hard line, smirking when George's mouth opens in a surprised o. 

"Heya Georgie," Dream says, voice bone-chillingly deep. "You shouldn't be up here, should you?" 

"D-Dream. I came to- I came to rescue you," George says, voice quivering from the sight of Dream towering over him, weapons useless against Dream's armor. If Dream attacked him...

Dream chuckles darkly. "Alas, your mission is for nothing, for I do not need saving," Dream says, gesturing down to the SMP. "This is my calling. I'm reshaping this world. It's time for a new era. An era of power and rule."

"And I suppose you see yourself at the helm, don't you," George asks Dream, still trapped in Dream's embrace. "You want all the power for yourself. Dream, you can't do this. This isn't right. This isn't... you. You aren't like this. I can help you."

Dream smiles coldly. "If only that were true. I have to help myself now. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave now. Get out of here. I don't want to hurt you," Dream says, finally releasing George as he walks away.

"I know there's still good in you!" George calls desperately to his former friend. "I won't stop trying! I won't ever stop trying to cure you! You can't give up on yourself. I don't care if you do. I'll care about you enough for the both of us!"

Dream stops, looking over his shoulder at George. He had never seen him this way. George looked so much... sadder... than usual. He winces as the egg forces it's way back into his mind, clutching at his ear. 

Don't forget your task. The egg whispers. You know the consequences if you don't do this. 

Dream grits his teeth as he forces the voice out of his mind. He couldn't let that happen. Though the egg had taken most of his memory, he knew. He read over the words every day.

_Don't forget about the members of the SMP._   
_They are your friends._   
_You mustn't let anything happen to them._   
_Keep them safe at all times._

Dream knew what he was doing had to be wrong. The egg tried to make him see differently, every day getting stronger and stronger and taking more and more of the human out of Dream. 

Dream didn't care. As long as nothing happened to his friends, he was ok and he would put up with it. Even though it was destroying him, he would do it if it meant protecting his friends. It pained him greatly, but he knew he'd have to push everyone away so they didn't have a chance of getting hurt. He had succeeded with everyone but George. George was... well he was persistent. 

Dream whirls around, pointing a threatening finger. 

"I told you to leave. You don't want to be around for what happens next. I've spared you once. I can't say I'll be able to do the same again," Dream yells. "So for the last time, forget about me. Stop coming after me."

Dream's stomach lurches at the cruel words coming out of his mouth. The words Bad had given him to say to end his relationship with George once and for all. Though he knew he would break George's heart, he forced himself to say the sickening words. 

"You're just the sidekick anyway. Good for nothing except running after me. You can't do anything by yourself. Maybe you'd be-" Dream stutters for a moment, trying not to cry. He had to continue. "You'd be better off dead anyway."

George sucks in a breath, jerking his head back as if he had been slapped. Dream had to turn away from the pain on George's face in order to keep up his act. God, it hurt. It hurt him so much. 

"Oh yeah? Would it be better?" George yells, hurt and pain in his voice evident. "Then just go ahead and kill me. I don't want to live while you're like this, knowing that you turned out like this."

A single tear rolls down Dream's cheek. He turns away from George, walking away. He leaves the grid, leaving the rest of the TNT untouched. 

George doesn't follow.

He can't do this anymore. He can't handle any more of this today. He rips off his mask, eyelashes clinging to the droplets of rain and tears. 

He throws it on the ground, renouncing it. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve anything. He takes his sword, plunging it straight through the middle of the mask. He sobs, striking it over and over again until it is nothing but little pieces of white, washed away by the pouring rain. 

And the worst part? 

Bad would just give him another mask. And another. And another. 

He collapses to the ground, weeping for what he had done, and what he would have to do. 

He gets up numbly, tossing his sword to the ground forcefully. 

Bad could just give him another anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream's memories are getting spicy now 0.0


	9. Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gags on the potent scent of the dust from the floor, swirling into his nose and eyes. 
> 
> The part through the thick vines, before they finally reach it. The Egg. Dream shivers. Long ago he vowed never to return to this place...
> 
> Dream hears no whispers in his head this time. He gestures to Sapnap, who draws his sword. He raises it above his head, bringing the hilt down to crack right into the side of the egg. Hopefully, he didn't hit George... 

"Today is the day, boys," Tommy says, addressing the group. "Today we get back our friends."

Dream, Sapnap, Sam, Puffy, and Tommy had been planning for about a week now. They had a couple of basic plans, stringing all their ideas into one masterful art. Today would work like clockwork. That is, if they knew what they were doing. 

"So we determined they have to be trapped inside the egg. Now, we know that Bad, Ant, and Skeppy actually spend little time down inside the cave where the egg is held, so we should have a lot of time," Dream reiterates, using a stick to draw a quick sketch in the dirt. "We need to break the egg in order to get them out. Once we break the egg, I don't think Bad, Ant, and Skeppy are going to be very happy. We need to get in and get out as quickly and quietly as possible."

"If anything goes wrong, get yourselves out of there," Tommy says, cloaking his face with bravery. "I won't be leaving today without Tubbo. I won't."

Puffy shoots Sam a look, likely disagreeing with what Tommy had to say. 

Dream understood how the younger boy was feeling. 

After all, Dream was hiding a major part of the plan from the group, but he'd explain that later.

~

The group creeps up to the entrance of the cave, suited up in the best armor and holding the best weapons. Dream takes a deep breath, looking back at all of them. He makes sure to make eye contact with each person, nodding his respect. 

They didn't necessarily need to be quiet, but they weren't taking any chances. 

Sapnap signals for Dream to part the vines, and they enter the room soundlessly. They use the thick foliage to their advantage, hiding amongst the blood vines. They get to the middle of the room, splitting up as they had planned. 

Sam, Puffy, and Tommy go in search of Tubbo, and Dream and Sapnap go to find George. Dream creeps close to the floor, cushioned by the vines when he hears rustling. He holds up a hand to stop Sapnap, both boys listening closely for the sound again. 

When they don't hear anything, they continue on, pulses skyrocketing. With their heads on even more of a swivel, Dream and Sapnap enter the thickest part of the forest of vines. Dream gags on the potent scent of the dust from the floor, swirling into his nose and eyes. 

The part through the thick vines, before they finally reach it. The Egg. Dream shivers. Long ago he vowed never to return to this place...

Dream hears no whispers in his head this time. He gestures to Sapnap, who draws his sword. He raises it above his head, bringing the hilt down to crack right into the side of the egg. Hopefully, he didn't hit George... 

They crack open the side of the egg, pulling back the pieces. Dream and Sapnap gasp. 

He isn't there. 

There isn't even any indication that Bad would've put him in the egg. 

But George couldn't have come willingly... 

He would have put up a fight...

Dream looks at Sapnap and is met with the same concerned look. They are both thinking the same thing. They desperately hoped they were wrong. 

A light rustling sounds again, and this time Dream and Sapnap pull out their swords. The rustling comes closer and closer until it breaks through the thick vines. 

Sapnap and Dream sigh in relief. It's just the others. 

They didn't have Tubbo...

"He wasn't anywhere," Tommy whispers. "Those idiots have taken them somewhere else. We found some cells while we were on the way. They are just over there. We found- well we found..." Tommy is too emotional to finish his sentence, so Sam steps protectively in front of him. 

Sam reaches out, gently taking the little bee necklace out of Tommy's hand. Tommy reaches out for it, tears welling in his eyes. 

"Hey," Sam says softly. "I'll give it back, buddy."

Tommy hesitates for a moment before he nods, curling into himself. Puffy rubs his shoulder once to comfort him. Dream looks at the necklace, inspecting it. 

"There's no blood. No scratches," He whispers. "Whoever took this off was able to take it off gently. Take me back to the cells?" 

Sam nods, leading everyone to the cells in which they suspected George and Tubbo were held. Luckily for them, the heavy iron door was left open. Dream enters the cell, damp mildewy scent attacking his nose. 

He looks for anything that will help the group. The cell is empty for the most part, only housing a tiny section for two beds. Dream looks under it, discovering the tiniest of chips in the floor. 

Why would there be a chip? Maybe it was just because of the hasty construction of the cell...

He can't help but let his curiosity get the best of him. He shoves his finger into the tiny hole, feeling a slight give with the tile. He lifts the heavy piece up, moving it to the side. 

He reaches in, fingers meeting leather, slightly damp from being kept under the floor. 

He opens the book smiling at the cleverness of his two friends. 

He examines the pages, frowning when he realizes they are written in a different language.

George has few entries, short and sweet. Dream squints, recognizing some of the words from when he was infected. This was definitely written in the language of the egg. 

The first page is a jumble of quickly written thoughts, but Dream can't make any of it out thanks to the sloppy writing. He turns to the next page, able to translate only some of the words.

Jsem tu příliš long. Stěny mají pocit, jako by se approaching dovnitř. Nevím, kolik času mi zbývá.

Dream reads the words over and over, calling on his former knowledge of once being able to speak the language. George had written something about not being in the cell for long, but it had felt like a while. He had also said he didn't know how much time he had left. 

Cítím, jak mě opouštějí vzpomínky. Pomalu odcházel z mé mysli a nechal mě o samotě, aniž by mě utěšily ani myšlenky.Vím jednu věc. Musím si pamatovat Dream. Dělám to pro něj. Vše pro něj.

"No George," Dream whispers as he reads over the old language. "You can't be doing this for me. I'll save you. I promise you won't forget me. I'll get to you in time."

Bad mě učí způsoby vajec. Je to matoucí, ale myslím, že už tomu rozumím. Moje vzpomínky se mění - přesouvají se do podob, o kterých jsem předtím nevěděl. Možná jsem neviděl věci tak, jak by měly být. Sen není můj přítel. To jsem se mýlil.

"Bad has been teaching me the ways of the egg. It's confusing, but I think I understand now. My memories are changing- shifting into forms I didn't know existed before. Maybe I haven't been seeing things the way they were supposed to be. Dream is not my friend. I was mistaken by that," Dream translates out loud. He curses under his breath.

Tommy gently asks Dream to look for Tubbo's writing, ever the persistent. Dream glimpses the slightest bit of hope still left in his eyes, but it is swallowed up by that look. That look when you know someone is already gone. Dream knew he had to prove Tommy wrong. 

Dream gently presses a hand to his own heart. "You know something, Tommy?"

Tommy shakes his head.

"I know George is alive. Know how I know that?" Tommy shakes his head again. "I can feel him. I can feel his life in my heart. We share a bond. I would feel if he died. I would know. You would too," Dream says.

Tommy takes a deep breath, nodding. "You're right. He's alive. He has to be. You better not be getting my hopes up."

Dream smiles uneasily, hoping that was the case. 

~

Dream SMP Valentines Masquerade Gala  
February 14 at Party Island from 5 p.m. to 10 p.m.  
Bring a Date!

Dream throws the invitation on the table for Sapnap to see. 

"Ridiculous. We don't have time for some frilly party," Dream scoffs at Puffy, who had brought the invitation to the boys. 

"Guys. Come on now. What if Bad and them try and take another victim? Everyone from the SMP is going to be there. We've got to go," Puffy says, making up her mind. "I'm going, and so are Sam and Tommy. If you guys don't want to help then fine with us."

Dream heaves a dramatic sigh, looking at Puffy with one eyebrow raised. She stares him right back down with equal sass. 

"Fine," Dream sighs. 

Puffy flashes him a victory smile, running out of the room to tell the others. 

"I hope we don't have to bring a date..." Dream trials off. The only person he would have wanted to go with... well...

"If we do, then you and I can just go together as friends," Dream says, stoping as he hears Sapnap's hesitation. 

"Well...." Sapnap trails off, blushing.

"Sapnap?!? Do you have a date already?" Dream asks, surprised.

"Uhh well I don't know about date- I mean- well it's sorta- it's complicated," Sapnap stutters, fidgeting nervously with his hands.

"Ok Sapnap! I see you!" Dream exclaims, excited for his friend. "Who's the lucky gal, huh?"

"Actually uhh- it's not a- it's not a gal," Sapnap winces. Dream's face doesn't move a muscle, still excited to hear who it is. Sapnap is relived. Thank goodness Dream didn't judge him.

"It's actually Karl," Sapnap says, tucking his hair behind his ear. "He and I decided to go. 

Dream smiles excitedly, slapping his friend on the back. "That's awesome man. I'm excited for you guys. Are you... ya know...?" Dream asks.

"We aren't dating... yet," Sapnap says with a mischievous smile. "We're supposed to be going as friends but... I think I'm going to try and make a move tonight. I- I really like him."

Dream giggles softly at the shyness of Sapnap that he never got to see. He could tell his friend really liked Karl. His eyes got all bright when he talked about him, like some of the weight was taken off his shoulders. 

"Well, for what it's worth, Karl doesn't know what he's missing if he rejects you. Best of luck to you!" Dream smiles genuinely. 

And for the first time since Dream had been let out of the prison, Sapnap smiles kindly back. 

Just like old times. 

~

Dream pulls at the dress shirt Sapnap had buttoned up too high on his neck. 

"Geez Sapnap!" Dream exclaims. "This is literally worse than being in prison, and I can say that because been there done that!" 

Sapnap chuckles, tying his own tie around his neck. 

"Just loosen the buttons you nimrod. Go for the 'I just got out of prison and I know I'm hot' look!" Sapnap teases. 

Dream wheezes, deciding to open the top three buttons. 

"Jesus Dream! You really took that seriously... how the heck are you still so ripped?" Sapnap asks, putting on his suit. 

"You forget, it gets pretty boring sitting in a prison. Lots of time to think about stuff... and get a few hours of exercise in..." Dream says, looking at himself in the mirror. 

He was wearing a typical nice outfit, black dress pants with black shoes. His eyes travel up to his navy button-up shirt, eyes snagging on the majority of his chest that was revealed. His hair was perfectly wavy, soft locks swooped across his forehead. Maybe he was vain after all... He looked hot. 

"Geez, I should spend more time in prison," Dream comments, admiring his muscles. 

Sapnap walks behind him, smacking Dream in the back of his head. 

"Stop admiring yourself in the mirror, idiot. Let's go or we are going to be late! I'm not making Karl wait on me because the local prison boy is too busy admiring how hot he thinks he is," Sapnap comments teasingly without any hint of real annoyance. 

"Oh so you don't think I look hot?" Dream teases back, snickering. Sapnap looks him up and down.

"Ehh. I've seen better," Sapnap screams as Dream lunges after him.

They run down the path, laughing hard and dodging each other's attempts to grab the other. 

For a moment, it's all they both need. 

~

They walk up to the party sometime later, still slightly winded from the race they decided to have.

"For the record, you only won because you cheated!" Dream accuses Sapnap as they walk across the bridge to a very colorfully lit Party Island. The music pounds as they both check to make sure their eyemasks cover them properly. 

"Dream. Sapnap!" Karl exclaims, more excited to announce Sapnap's name than Dream's. 

Karl looks at Dream cautiously, almost seeming to be afraid of him. 

"It's ok Karl. He's- he has changed. He's just like his old self now, except much hotter!" Sapnap says sarcastically. 

"Much hotter? Excuse me... I don't think so..." Karl trails off, so blatantly jealous. "I still don't fully trust you Dream, but if Sapnap thinks you're ok, then you're alright in my book." 

Dream smiles gratefully at both of them, nodding his respect. 

"Well uhh I think I better be going!" Dream announces, trying to give Karl and Sapnap time alone. "I think there's a drink with my name on it over there."

Sapnap smiles secretly with Dream. Dream barely nods, communicating to Sapnap with his eyes. 

Karl drags Sapnap off somewhere, while Dream goes to the outskirts of the party, trying to take it all in. It was so obvious that Karl had designed the whole thing. There were lots of fairy lights hanging from the treehouse, casting the entire party with a warm glow. 

Dream sees Nikki, Fundy, and Wilbur standing in a corner talking, as well as several other members of the SMP. No sign of the infected...

"Is anyone sitting here?" 

Dream whirls. George raises an eyebrow threateningly. His white eyemask contrasts strongly with the red in his irises. 

"George..." Dream whispers, slowly backing up from his former friend. 

"The little Dream," George says, sounding exactly like Bad. "I know your weaknesses. I've stolen George from you, and now I can use his body just to get at you. You'll never know who you're talking to!" 

"Leave him alone Bad," Dream says threateningly. 

"Oh but I don't think I will," Bad says, using George's body like it was his own. He examines his fingernails, looking down at himself. "George has been resisting exceptionally well. It's annoying. We can't keep the egg inside him."

"Oh pity," Dream says sarcastically. "I almost feel bad for your little operation."

'George' sneers. "Watch your mouth. I can still kill him."

"You wouldn't have the guts," Dream threatens. "You need George to get me." 

Suddenly 'George' doubles over. He gags, wrapping his arms around his stomach. He starts coughing violently, collapsing to the floor.

"George!" Dream yells, falling to his knees beside the boy. "Come on, don't leave me. Stay with me."

George's eyes begin to slide shut, but he coughs once more. A tiny wisp of red escapes his mouth, and George gasps for air. 

Dream backs away slowly, afraid of what was happening to his friend. 

George gasps, quickly sitting up. He looks at Dream, fear in his eyes. The red...

It was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
> If you couldn't already tell, the next one is going to be a heavy dnfer!


	10. Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't have very much time left. The water helped, thank you by the way, but I can hear it. It's calling to me, reaching through the distance to try and get me back. I'll only put you in danger the longer I stay here. Bad is looking for me. I know it," George says heavily. 
> 
> "Just- how long do you think you have?" Dream asks sadly.
> 
> "Thirty minutes maybe?" George says, hugging himself. "There's just- there's so much I want to say."

George seizes Dream by the arm, dragging him back through the SMP to the forest where the two wouldn't be heard, or seen... 

Despite the circumstances, Dream has this strange... trust... that nothing bad will happen to him. Plus, he couldn't leave George. Not again. 

"I- I can't hold it back for long," George doubles over, wincing as he rubs his temples forcefully. Dream reaches toward George, conflicted about what to do. Was George still infected? Was he back to normal?

Dream quickly glances around to make sure there wasn't someone around who wanted to kill George. 

George's scream shatters the silence, gut-wrenching.

"Get out! Get it out!" He yells, hands over his ears. George grips Dream's hand, knuckles white with tension. Dream winces in pain, but makes no move to release George's impressive grip. 

"It's ok George," Dream speaks soothingly, rubbing his back. "I'm here. I'm here with you. It's going to be ok."

George cries in pain. Dream's heart shatters, hearing George in pain. 

"I'm so sorry Georgie," Dream coos. "I wish I could take all your pain away from you. I would if I could."

Then, Dream remembers a vial of water he had on him. Karl had given it to him a while ago. It was said to fix any problems, and "clear your head". Dream quickly grabs it, uncorking the top and giving it to George.

"Drink," Dream orders, but George doesn't.

"I won't-," George whines as another wave of pain hits him. "I won't take it from you."

"George don't be ridiculous. Take it," Dream tips the bottle back into George's mouth, who swallows. George shivers once and goes stiff as a board. After a moment, he sighs heavily, body finally relaxing. He slumps into Dream, suddenly too exhausted to stand. Fighting off the Egg took all the energy out of him. 

"T-thank you," George mutters sleepily. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

George tries to stand on his own, feeling guilty for needing the help. Dream makes a sound of disapproval, sitting down and pulling George down with him. George is too tired to protest, leaning heavily against Dream.

George's head lulls to the side, George blinking hard to try and stay awake. Dream shifts his position, stretching his legs out and backing against the trunk of a tree. He gently pulls George sideways into his lap, turning the boy so he can better cuddle him. 

George sighs contently, pulling his knees to his chest and letting his head relax onto Dream's chest. Dream gets a whiff of George, smelling of cinnamon and sunlight. He takes a deep breath, letting his eyes slide shut as he relaxes against George, feeling whole again for the first time. 

~

Dream blinks his eyes open, noticing it was still dark. He had fallen asleep. He runs his hand through his hair, remembering his little teddy bear was still in his lap. George sighs in his sleep, tucking his head further into Dream's chest. 

The moonlight casts a perfect glow on George's face, illuminating his hidden freckles. Dream gently traces a line in between the dots as he sees George smile, leaning into the touch. Dream's heart swells against his better judgment, but he doesn't care. In this moment, he finally has everything he wants. 

Dream smiles, humming with content. George blinks his eyes open, blushing when he realizes how close Dream's face is. George gets off Dream, moving to sit away from him. 

Dream lets him go, secretly missing the weight of George. 

"I-"

"So-" 

Both boys laugh at their attempt to talk at the same time. Dream gestures for George to go first, smiling at him encouragingly. 

"I don't have very much time left. The water helped, thank you by the way, but I can hear it. It's calling to me, reaching through the distance to try and get me back. I'll only put you in danger the longer I stay here. Bad is looking for me. I know it," George says heavily. 

"Just- how long do you think you have?" Dream asks sadly.

"Thirty minutes maybe?" George says, hugging himself. "There's just- there's so much I want to say."

"How can we save you?" Dream asks, desperate to know how to get George back. "How can we save Tubbo? Is he ok?"

"Tubbo is fine. Well, as fine as he can be. He misses Tommy. I can tell, even though he is infected. It seems that love is the thing that blocks out the egg the most. As long as you love someone, the egg will have a more difficult time destroying your memories of that person," George explains. "Tommy and Tubbo have that family bond. The two are like brothers."

"Tommy misses him too. I've never seen him like this," Dream says, waiting for George to continue.

"You can't- I won't be able to be saved," George says dejectedly, looking Dream in the eyes. "You have to stop trying to come for me. I can save Tubbo, but I can't save myself. You have to just... you have to stop."

Dream blinks, not sure what to say. Of course, he wasn't just going to give up on George. He couldn't. He wouldn't. 

"George if you think I'm just going to leave you in there then I'm sorry but you're mistaken," Dream says forcefully. "I won't stop until I get you back. I won't lose you again. Not again."

George stands, taking a step backward. "I said you have to leave me. Please. Just leave me. It's for the best-"

"The best for who?" Dream yells, upset. "It's certainly not the best for the SMP. Everyone loves you! I-" Dream takes a deep breath. "I know the game you're playing. I played it once with you when I was infected. I know you're trying to keep me safe. I don't care. I don't care if I'm safe."

"I can't- I couldn't bear to lose you," George whispers. "I've already lost you once. I've already had to see you go insane. My best friend. Lost. Can't remember who I am. It's taken this long for you to get back to me. I will NOT see you be lost again. I told Bad I would-" 

George's eyes widen as he realizes he's said too much. Dream immediately understands what's happened. 

"You- you traded didn't you?" Dream asks, voice deep with hurt. "You traded yourself for me."

George looks down. "I know you aren't happy..."

"Of course I'm not happy!" Dream roars. "I gave my life for you! Nobody needs me! Nobody cares for me! My life is over! I'm a prisoner for gods sake! My life has no more meaning! Yours? Oh George...." 

Dream rubs his face, exasperated. 

"Well you know what, maybe it was stupid. I mean I told Bad I would switch so I could keep the one person I loved more than anyone safe. You don't understand how much it hurt to watch you change Dream. You don't. You are selfish, and you only care for how you were feeling. Think for one second about how I felt!" George shouts, eyes filling with tears. 

"I watched my BEST FRIEND, the only person in the world I cared about, get ripped away from me. It was even worse than watching you die. You just... forgot about me..." George cries. "I know it wasn't your fault, but I couldn't... I couldn't do it." 

"Everyone thinks that I'm so helpless and tiny, and 'poor little George can't handle very much'. Maybe they're right. Maybe I'm weak and pitiful and sad. But-" George's voice cracks and he angrily swipes at his tears. "At least I had you. And then I didn't. I can't do it- I can't do it on my own. I can't be without you. You know what... you told me once when I came to the prison, you told me I was weak, and I didn't deserve you because you were too powerful. You said I was too clingy, and I always was so desperate to find the good in people, even when there was none left."

Something tickles Dream's cheek, and he swipes at it absently. He realizes his cheeks are wet... he didn't remember starting to cry...

"Well you know what Dream, you want to hear it? Fine. You were right, ok? I wanted to see the good in you. I wanted you to come back to me. I do need you, and I don't deserve you," George sobs, backing away.

"George I-" Dream starts, reaching after him.

"No. I don't want to hear it. I'm going back to Bad. I won't stop keeping you safe, because you know what Dream? I need you. I love you. And I would rather die a thousand constant deaths than see you be taken from me again." 

"You don't understand. I loved you more than I thought was even possible. I stayed with you because I thought that maybe... maybe you'd have love me too and you'd come back to me and we could be the same people we were before," George mutters. 

"We both changed Dream. Not just you. I know you don't love me, and that's fine, but I won't stand by while you keep trying to rescue me. I don't want to be rescued anymore. Let. me. do. this. for. you. Please," George begs, turning to leave. 

"Don't come back for me. I won't look back. I'm leaving." George turns, walking briskly into the forest, tears streaming down his dirty cheeks and dripping to water the dirt beneath him.

"Like hell you are," Dream mutters under his breath, running after George. He catches up to him, grabbing him by the shoulder and shoving him back against a tree. His lips quickly meet George's in a desperate kiss, stealing the breath from both boys. 

Dream pulls away softly, looking deeply into George's tear-filled eyes. 

"Don't love you? You don't think I need you?" Dream asks softly, cupping George's cheek. "George. I'm nothing without you. You- you're the only one who still believed in me when I was in prison. It was you, only you, I wanted to better myself for. I've always loved you, and I probably always will."

George shakes his head, looking down. "You're just saying that. You don't- you don't mean it. I won't even remember this happened anyway after the egg takes me."

Dream sighs, grabbing George's chin gently and forcing George to make eye contact. 

"Come with me," Dream says softly, gently grabbing George's hand and leading him back to the open field where they sat. Dream gestures out into the night sky.

"In the sky, there are trillions of things. Things bigger than us and smaller, brighter and darker, together and apart. Everything in our solar system orbits around something else. Everything needs a center." Dream points up to the brightest star in the sky. 

"See that star there?" George nods. "That's Sirius. Most people don't know, but Sirius is actually two stars. Sirius A is the brightest star in our sky, but it needs the help of Sirius B to get there. George, you are our Sirius A. You say you need me, and maybe that's true, but I only help you. You truly shine brighter than anyone I have ever known," Dream says, looking at George. 

"But- but Sirius A needs Sirius B... who is that?" George asks, knowing exactly who his Sirius B was. Dream smiles at him. 

This time it's George who leans in, kissing Dream gently. Dream smiles into the kiss, kissing George back as he slides his hands up to George's cheeks. Dream deepens the kiss as George threads his fingers through Dream's hair. 

Dream pushes George back against a tree, their tounges tangling together as they push into each other. Dream slides his leg in between George's, trapping the smaller boy against him. George moans, trying to breathe as Dream kisses him roughly. 

Both boys break apart, gasping for air. George takes Dream by his shoulders, turning him so he was the one pressed against the back of the tree. George takes over, leaning in to capture Dream in another breathtaking kiss. They fight for dominance, George smirking into the kiss as he reaches up and lightly tugs on Dream's hair.

Dream melts against the back of the tree, moaning as George slips his tongue back into the other's mouth, winning the fight. Dream lets George take over, slipping a hand underneath George's shirt to meet his warm skin. 

George breaks apart from Dream, panting heavily as he wipes his mouth. Dream smirks, licking his bottom lip slowly as George's mouth hangs slightly open, watching his every move. Dream wants more than anything to stay like this- kissing underneath the stars. 

He wants George more than anything. 

"I- I have to go," George says, sounding like the words killed him to say. "That- that was an ok goodbye."

Dream smirks, pulling George back in for one more kiss. "I hate goodbyes."

"Me- me too," George admits, running a hand along Dream's cheek. He hesitates beside Dream's eye mask, George smiling softly.

"I've always thought your eyes were so beautiful. You are so beautiful," George blushes as he traces over Dream's face. "I could stare at them all day."

George's eyes fill with tears. "I- I have to go now for real."

Dream gently releases George, holding both his hands. 

"This is not goodbye George. I swear," Dream promises, taking his smile necklace from around his neck. He drops it around George's neck, little smile landing right near his heart.

"There. A little piece for you to remember me by," Dream smiles. 

George smiles sadly. "I may not remember this happened when the egg claims me again. Just in case, I- I love you."

"I love you too, my star. Always have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO that was spicyyyyyyyyy 0.0  
> i can neither confirm nor deny if there will be more dnf in the future...


	11. Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream steps through the door, parting the vines with his sword. The deafening silence is enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Something scuttles in the distance, going far away from the area just like Dream's instincts told him to do. 
> 
> He had to do this. He had to save him.

Dream stumbles back in the direction of the party, already missing the warm comfort of George by his side. He was beginning to grow dangerously accustomed to George. 

Dream shakes his head as small whispers creep up from his unconscious side. He presses down their persistent callings.

 _Come back to us,_ they say.

_We need you._

_You are nothing without us._

_You loved the power._

_You thrive being a leader._

Dream grimaces, mentally focusing all his energy on suppressing the hissing calls. The whispers had been coming to him more frequently than usual. It was as if they knew that Dream was weaker than before.

Dream had to make himself stronger. He couldn't let anyone get hurt anymore.

~

Dream walks to the Island, greeting Sapnap and Sam.

"Where did you go man?" Sam asks, resting a hand on Dream's shoulder. 

"Oh you know... nature called!" Dream says, deciding at the last second he wanted to keep George a secret. Why did he decide that? Why did he feel a pull somewhere inside himself?

"You ok?" Sapnap asks. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Dream waves a hand, dismissing Sapnap as he walks stiffly away from the party once again. 

This time, he knows where he is going.

~

The sudden combination of must and ashes causing him to wrinkle his nose in distaste as he looks over the red earth. Dust swirls around his feet as he steps out of the portal, gazing up at the blood red sky. 

His feet are cushioned from the many year's buildup of ash, caused by the burning of things over the course of time. Somewhere around him, lava sizzles. Dream walks forward, sweating steadily through his clothes at the introduction of the sudden heat. 

He shouldn't know where he is going, but the voices inside his head guide him. Take him. Pull him.

 _Thisssss_ _wayyyy_ , something hisses, Dream making a sudden turn. 

Dream changes his eye mask for the white ceramic mask he always wore, somehow getting the feeling that he would need it. He finds a discarded sword along the way, covered in ash but still glowing with powerful enchantments. He feels an attraction to the sword, picking it up and examining it. 

A name flashes into his brain, but he quickly discards the information. He hadn't ever heard it before. He continues along the path, twirling the sword deftly. 

As muted footsteps turn to clicks on blackstone, Dream's eyes fall upon where he was meant to go. 

The castle from his nightmares. 

Something is... affecting him... 

Something changing deep inside himself. 

He was supposed to be afraid. 

He was not.

~

"Ahh welcome our most powerful warrior," someone exclaims from the shadows as Dream steps into the courtyard where he once stood. 

"Technoblade," Dream says darkly.

That was weird... Dream didn't actually say that... was he having another nightmare? But no... this felt different... it felt... real. He couldn't control himself anymore. 

Dream tries to step to the side, realizing he could move, but when he turns to where he was standing, his eyes widen. He can see...

He can see himself... 

Or a clone...

All he knew is that it wasn't him.

Techno steps out of the shadows, red cape almost matching the shade of the dirt and sky. He walks a slow circle around Dream, calculating his friend. 

"It's been a long time, has it not?" Techno asks, fingering his sword in it's hilt. "What do you come to ask me of? Yet another favor perhaps?"

"Dream" smiles coldly. "I thought you'd never ask."

Techno returns the cruel smile. 

Both boys clutch arms in a handshake. 

They turn, walking deep into the castle. Dream follows the two, not making an effort to keep hidden because it was obvious that they couldn't see him. They wind through grand halls, past artwork and statues of Technoblade, until they get to the throne room. 

Pigmen and Hoglin stand at attention, guarding the area. The two at the door pull the heavy ornamental doors open, and Techno and "Dream" step through. Techno leads "Dream" over to a tall throne made of the same blackstone the rest of the castle is made of, gesturing for him to sit. 

"Oh Techno. You shouldn't have," "Dream" says, sitting slowly and settling in. Techno snaps at one of the hoglins, and Dream watches as they bring out a slightly smaller crown than Techno's.

Dream smiles coldly as the hoglin places it gently on his head. 

"All rise for your new ruler of the SMP. Dream," Techno booms. "Call in the resistants."

The guards slam open the doors, throwing almost all Dream's friends and members of the SMP to the floor. 

"No," Dream whispers, looking at his beaten friends. 

Sam is bruised and cut, but still looks determined to beat the crap out of anyone who comes too close. Puffy has a cut above her lip, but looks ok otherwise. Tommy is right next to Tubbo, holding his hand despite their cuffed wrists.

Dream smiles. At least Tubbo is ok. At least Tommy is with his best friend. 

Then he sees George. George is the worst out of them all. 

His skin is even whiter than usual, drained of almost all his blood. A steady stream of it drips from a gash in his forehead, multiple bruises surrounding the injury. He looked so weak. He could barely sit up on his own, eyes almost sliding shut.

"George," Dream whispers, wanting to go to him. He moves to comfort his best friend, finding he is stuck again. Great. 

"Let us go Dream!" Puffy whines, earning a sharp blow to her head at speaking out of turn.

"Don't hurt her!" Sam yells, receiving the same treatment. 

"Dream" smiles cruelly at the crowd. 

"Ahh, how fitting. My most resistant subjects. How kind of you to show up," "Dream" speaks deeply. "Lucky I knew you all would be less than enthusiastic about my crown. I sent my wonderful guards to retrieve you. Bring me the first one!" 

The hoglin closest to Dream goes to George, shoving him to his feet and forcing him to close the distance between him and "Dream", shoving him back to his knees. 

"Dream," George speaks softly, barely able to talk. "You can't... you have to be better."

"Better? My darling, look at where I am! I couldn't possibly be better!" "Dream" responds, gesturing to the grand room. 

"I know you... I know you think you escaped the egg... I know you... gave up your life for mine... but the egg... it took over the SMP... you have to... you have to see reason," George wheezes, slumping over further. 

"Dream" just laughs. 

"You could've joined me, my love. You could have had this. You could've been with me," "Dream" says. 

"I wanted to be with you more than anything," George forces out. "I loved you more than anyone ever could love anyone. I told you not to trade places with me."

"Alas, it is too late. Old Dream is no more. I am all that is left. A better me. A more powerful me. The old Dream was weak. The old Dream loved you more than power. He was willing to change for you. I am not," "Dream" says. He gestures to a pigman, who brings him a sword. 

"If you will not stand with me, you must die," "Dream" speaks, as if this statement didn't bother him at all to say. 

George musters the last of his strength, looking "Dream" in the eyes. His pain shows through, causing "Dream" to hesitate. "Dream" looks to be confused, blinking once. Techno places his hand on his shoulder, whispering something in "Dream's" ear. 

Dream shakes his head, irises turning a deeper shade of red than before. 

"I know there is human left in you Dream," George chokes out. "Don't leave me again. Don't let me leave you."

"Dream" blinks hard, eyebrows creasing. 

"I know you. I know you are fighting the egg. I know you can beat it," George begins to speak louder. "You are bigger than the egg. Come back to us. Come back to me. I'm right here. You don't want to do this."

"Dream" throws down the sword with a metallic crash. He blinks hard, irises returning to normal color. 

"George?" 

George smiles in delight, laughing a sob. "Yes, yes Dream, it's me."

"Dream" gasps in pain, sword appearing through the front of his stomach. 

George gasps in surprise as his best friend falls to the floor with a thump. He sobs, trying to reach out to "Dream", but his cuffs restrain him. 

"Pity," Techno says, wiping the blood off the sword. "He was a mediocre warrior."

Techno tisks, shrugging indifferently. "Kill them." 

Pigmen and Hoglins growl, pulling their swords as the click of the closing door behind Techno seal the fate of the last of the sane SMP, drowning out their cries. 

~

Dream gasps, doubling over resting his hand on a tree. 

What happened? 

Were they safe? Was anyone safe?

Dream ran in the direction of the party, hearing no noise. It looked as if everyone had suddenly left. He looked around, calling the names of his friends until his voice went hoarse. He was about to give up when he discovered the little piece of paper. 

He scowls, crumpling it up and throwing it to the ground as he runs off. 

The paper only said one word, but to Dream it could've been an entire essay. 

He knew that language.

_Přijít.  
_

Come.

~

Dream steps through the door, parting the vines with his sword. The deafening silence is enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Something scuttles in the distance, going far away from the area just like Dream's instincts told him to do. 

He had to do this. He had to save him.

Dream exhales loudly, the only thing heard in the room that was black as night. Dream pulls out a torch, almost burnt out from his last adventure. He lights it, realizing it only gave off about a foot of light. Great. 

He waves it in front of him, lighting a few stray vines on fire to help with the darkness. 

The egg screeches in pain, but it is only a distant whisper to Dream. He is focused on one thing only. Getting his friends back. 

And he wouldn't be leaving without them. 

"Show yourself, you coward," Dream orders into the abyss, stepping further through the room in the direction of where the egg last was. 

"But why?" Bad hisses in Dream's mind. 

Dream closes his eyes, focusing on the source of Bad's telepathy. Maybe he could link it to where Bad was. He just had to get him to talk. 

"Your plan is weak," Dream yells deeply. "You will never defeat me."

Bad laughs menacingly. "If only that were true for you, young hero."

"I know the real Bad is in there somewhere. He must be scared and alone," Dream says, picking up the pace toward the egg. 

" **We** are not Bad. We aren't scared either. You should be the one to cower in fear of our power. You could have been part of the domination. You could have everyone fear you and bow at your very existence," Bad grumbles. 

"I don't want to be feared. I don't want power," Dream shouts, cutting a strip of vines down. "Why did it have to be me, huh? Why did I have to be the bad guy? I didn't even want much. I just wanted a normal life with my friends. All I wanted was to be normal. For once."

For a moment, the egg doesn't respond. Dream can hear it thinking. Thinking of another manipulative response but failing to come up with one. 

"You cannot convince me. You know you can't convince me," Dream shouts again, stronger this time. 

Dream walks to the egg, restored from the last time he busted it open. 

"I know you are here. I know you're in there," Dream talks to Bad, drawing his sword. "I don't want to fight you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you too. I regret that every day."

He is met with silence. Dream begins to gently tap open the egg, pulling back the shell.

Bad is curled up in the corner, rocking himself back and forth. Dream hears them fighting for the first time. He hears... he hears Bad winning. 

"I know you're in there Bad. You have to beat it," Dream encourages, pulling Bad to his feet outside the egg. "Look at me. I beat it too. If I can do it, so can you. Do it for him. Do it for Skeppy. He needs your help too."

Bad's red irises flicker at the held gaze of Dream. Dream grabs both of Bad's hands, willing his emotional and mental strength into the other boy. 

"I know you can do this. You've always been strong," Dream says. 

"I- I'm," Bad's normal slightly high-pitched voice shines through the egg. "I'm not strong enough. I can't beat it. I can't fix what I've done. I've done terrible things."

"Yes you can Bad," Dream says determinedly. "Your friends miss you. They are relying on you. I know you can get yourself untangled. Come on! I too had to go through this. You can change. You can show everyone you are good. It doesn't matter what you've done in the past. All that matters now is how you change it."

Bad grimaces, pupils dilating. He groans, doubling over. Breathing deeply, his grip on Dream tightens as he wars with the part of himself that had been taken from him. 

"I'm- I'm scared," Bad forces out, wincing in pain. 

"I know. I know you are. But you have to push through it. I know it hurts, but I **know** you can do it."

Bad yells, the egg screeching in his and Dream's minds painfully. Dream winces at the loudness and the grip of Bad's hands but continues to stay right where Bad needs him. 

Bad drops to his knees, gasping for air. He reaches for his sword, and Dream takes a cautious step back. 

"Bad?" Dream asks hesitantly, fingering the hilt of his own sword. 

"D-Dream?" Bad grinds out, looking up with normally colored eyes. 

Dream exhales in relief, going to his friend. 

"I knew you could do it Bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH i'm so sorry this chapter took me so long to post! I've been very busy with school stuff!   
> That being said, I hope it was worth the wait! <3


	12. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide it's now or never. The final battle.
> 
> And they would either win or go down with a hell of a fight. 

"We have to save them," Bad repeats, panicking as he paces. "I- I can still hear the egg calling to me..."

Dream shivers as he feels the same voice, twisting and clawing up the back of his neck and begging to be let back into his head. "I know. You just have to drown it out. You'll get used to it."

"I- I'm sorry Dream. I'm so sorry," Bad hangs his head in shame, disappointed in himself.

"Hey," Dream looks at Bad, who looks back with heavy, sad eyes. "This isn't your fault. You were infected. You didn't know any better."

Bad nods slowly. "Yeah but I still feel like-" 

"You could've done more?" Dream finishes for Bad, who nods. "I know. I feel like that every single day. The egg had both of us for a long time. Too long. I- I didn't know if I could save you, to be honest."

"I- I heard you...." Bad trails off, back to pacing. "At first it was like hearing someone call out to you when you're underwater. I heard my name, but I didn't really register that it was me. Then when you started talking to me, I- I think I heard all that and it convinced me to fight a little harder. For Skeppy too."

Dream nods, looking up at Bad. "Skeppy will return to you. I promise."

Bad gives Dream a small, sad smile. "I'm not sure I deserve to see him now, you know?"

Dream did know. He knew exactly what Bad was talking about. He felt the same way with George. He sighs, pushing himself off the ground.

"We should go find the others and tell them the good news!" Dream suggests as he starts walking away, but Bad pulls him back. 

"I- I don't really want the others to know yet. I'm just- I'm not ready. I know they'll hate me... I just know it..." Bad says, terror filling his face.

"Well, we don't have to see them now, but you do have to face the crowd eventually. How else will you prove that you've changed?" Dream asks, smiling grimly at Bad.

"I just- let's just make a plan first," Bad advises, pulling Dream to sit. "I talked with the egg. It told me how to defeat you, and how to protect it. One day I came up to it with a torch in my hand, and it screamed at me to go away. I think it has an issue with fire, so that means the only way we can destroy the egg is with fire... TNT. I don't know how we'll do that, because the Egg feeds off redstone, which we need to light the TNT, and I of course gave it to it," Bad explains, disappointed in himself.

"Well then we'll blow it all up," Dream resolves. "Where can we find TNT and redstone?" 

~

"Welcome... to the base," Tommy says, throwing his arms wide as he leads the group into the bunker that he and Tubbo had spent many hours building. Before they had gotten to the bunker, Dream had brought a very apprehensive Bad back to see the group. 

At first, they treated Bad with the same hostility as Dream. Dream and Bad both understood their feelings. To Dream's surprise and delight, it only took the group a little while to warm back to up to Bad, accepting that he had changed back to be a good man. 

Dream's eyes widen in slight surprise of the massive base, being pulling back to reality. It was... well it was impressive for a Tommy build. 

Tommy leads them through rooms lined with chests until he comes to the back room, getting into his locked chests. He pulls stacks of TNT, going back to look for redstone.

"Huh... that's... odd," Tommy trails off. "I can't find any. It looks like someone tampered with the lock too."

Bad sighs. "I'll give you two guesses who must've done that..." 

"It's ok Bad," Dream rubs Bad's shoulder comfortingly. "We'll just have to figure that bit out later. I think I have a few extra pieces at my old house. Let's meet up back here in an hour."

The group agrees. They decide it's now or never. The final battle.

And they would either win or go down with a hell of a fight. 

~

Tommy goes into the armor room he had reserved for his and Tubbo's best achievements. He smiles sadly, passing by Tubbo's armor he had dyed to look like a bee. He touches the place where Tubbo's heart would be, had he been wearing the armor. 

"I haven't forgotten about you Tubbo. I promise. I won't let you go," Tommy promises before squaring his shoulders, time for sorrow elapsed. 

He had to be strong. 

For Tubbo. 

Now or never.

~

Sam leads Sapnap and Puffy back to the community house to grab their own powerful armor and weapons. They knew they'd need everything they could carry. 

"So..." Puffy tries to help eliminate the nervous energy but letting out a long sigh. "We are going to win this. I know we are."

"The time for optimism is over," Sapnap says heavily. "Either we win or we lose. Either way, I'm not going down just hoping and praying that we are going to win. If I die, then I die fighting for my friends."

Sam nods grimly, agreeing along with the rest of the group. 

"I- you guys know right? You know he's going to do it?" Sam asks hesitantly, searching the other two's eyes for that glimmer of understanding. 

They both hesitate slightly before nodding their heads grimly. 

Sam sighs, clicking his last piece of armor into place. 

"God be with him."

"He doesn't need God... not anymore," Sapnap raises his sword above his head. "For him."

"For him," they all tap their swords together.

~

When the last of the members arrive, Dream is already back at the base, suited up. He pulls out the limited supply of redstone he has, showing it to the group. 

"This was all I had. I have a plan though. I think we are seriously going to win this thing," Dream says, not one to be known for being optimistic. He only said what he thought was absolutely true. 

"We're with you, Dream," Sapnap says, the other members of the group nodding in agreement. "'Til the very end. Always."

Dream smiles, perhaps for the last time. "I know you guys are. Let's go kick some Egg butt."

Tommy sniffs the air, smiling. "I think I smell Eggs cooking tonight."

The rest of the group roars in agreement, marching toward their last stand. 

~

They march through the vines to the egg, lighting their torches and burning any of the vines that got in their way. They were no longer afraid, for they had each other, and that was all they needed. 

Dream and Bad look at each other, feeling the unfamiliar feeling together. 

The Egg was scared. 

And they both knew it. 

"Well, well, well..." Skeppy steps out from a rouge shadow, eyes glowing red. He walks over to Bad, Dream shoving the tip of his sword to Skeppy's chest. 

"Don't!" Bad yelps, reaching out a hand toward Dream. "Don't- don't hurt him... please."

Dream sighs in anger but lowers his sword all the same. 

"S-skeppy?" Bad searches his friend's eyes desperately, looking for any sign of the man he once called his. 

Skeppy looks back defiantly, reaching up a finger to trail it slowly down Bad's face, stopping at his chin to grip it, forcing Bad to make eye contact with the shorter male. 

"Come back to me. To us," Skeppy rises on his tiptoes, looking Bad slowly up and down. 

"N-no you know I can't do that Skeppy," Bad says. Dream can hear the quiver in Bad's voice, and he starts to say something before a hand closes over his mouth, dragging him quietly away from the rest of the group without them noticing. 

"Dream," George purrs deeply, using the opposite hand to turn Dream around, still covering his mouth. Dream's eyes widen as he sees George's glowing red ones stare lustfully back into his. 

George rises on his tiptoes, looking at Dream intensely. His eyes still sparkle...

"I want you. I want you all to myself. Just us. Come back to me," George says, running his free hand under Dream's shirt, curious touch flitting dangerously across Dream's stomach. 

"George- stop," Dream sighs, losing a bit of his composure. 

George licks his lips slowly, eyes dragging across every inch of Dream's body. 

_This isn't real._ Dream reminds himself. _George is infected. I can't do this._

Yet Dream still allows himself to melt slightly into the touch, closing his eyes. He knew it was wrong, but all he could think about were George's hands, roaming as he coaxes happy little sighs out of Dream, longing for George's touch.

"No. We have to- oh god- we have to stop George," Dream tries to grab George's hands as he starts to get more persistent. 

"You talk too much," George leans in as he removes his hand from Dream's mouth, wrapping it gently around Dream's neck and stopping millimeters from Dream's lips. 

"I know you want me," George whispers huskily. "I have you wrapped around my finger."

Dream exhales shakily, his restraint threatening to snap any moment. He shivers at this dominant side of George he had never seen before. Dream smiles mischievously. George wasn't the only one who could play that game.

Without warning, he grabs George's throat with slightly more force than George was giving him. He uses his other hand to wrench George's hand off his neck, returning it to his side. Dream leans in slowly, barely touching his lips to Georges, yet not kissing him. Not yet.

"You? Have me? Oh George, George, George, George," Dream tsks, voice low and husky with need. "I'll show you who has who." 

George whimpers slightly under the molten gaze of Dream, brown flickering slightly through the red of his irises. Dream smiles, seeing the little piece of the real George shining through.

"You like this, don't you?" Dream asks, squeezing a little harder on George's throat. "I can see you fighting the Egg."

George shivers, nodding vigorously. He blushes at the closeness of the hot blonde. 

"Well, make sure you tell the Egg something for me. Can you do that?" Dream asks as George nods. "Tell the Egg you already belong to someone. You belong to me now."

That's the last straw. George leans in suddenly, closing the short distance between their lips.

George moans into the kiss, grabbing Dream's waist to pull him closer. Dream picks George up, pushing George's back against a wall so he could move his arms freely. George's hands quickly resume their roam as Dream slips his tongue into George's persistent mouth. 

They battle for dominance before Dream growls into George's mouth, who whines and lets Dream take the lead. Dream kisses George harder, his need for George overpowering everything else. 

He pulls back slightly, a thin strand of saliva still connecting them. He cocks an eyebrow at the dark brown eyes that meet his.

"Welcome back my star."

George smiles shyly, cheeks still flushed from desire. 

He pulls Dream back in roughly. George grows restless with being the sub. He bites Dream's lower lip, Dream letting out a low moan in surprise. George's takes advantage of the moment, his tongue tangling delightfully with Dream's, butterflies filling Dream's stomach. He could get used to this. 

~

"Skeppy I- I won't let you leave us," Bad says stubbornly. "I'm getting you back."

Bad turns, speaking to the egg. His eyes fill with hate, scowling menacingly at his former prison. 

"You hear that? He's mine. Mine," Bad growls, willing all the menace into his voice he could. 

"Yours?" Skeppy asks, mocking Bad by sticking out his lower lip. "I don't remember you getting to claim me."

Bad exhales angrily, stalking across the room to stand in front of Skeppy who cocks one eyebrow up in mock innocence. Bad raises his in response, leaning down and kissing Skeppy quickly. 

Bad's cheeks burn as he pulls away, Puffy and Sam gasping from somewhere behind him. 

"Teach you to talk like that to me," Bad growls in Skeppy's ear. "You're mine now. Get used to it."

Skeppy laughs, looking up with the red completely gone from his eyes. 

"Bad! I didn't know you could get all dominant on me! Damn... it's kinda hot," Skeppy mutters, smiling shyly.

Bad gasps, hugging Skeppy tightly to his chest. He's too relieved to even call Skeppy out on his language. 

"Hey, where's Dream?" Puffy asks, just as they hear a wheeze from behind them. They turn, smiling at the figures walking toward them. George giggles, squeezing Dream's hand. Dream looks down at George, nothing but affection filling his eyes. George tucks himself further into Dream's arm, wrapping his free arm around the arm Dream was using to hold George's hand. 

Their hands fit so comfortably together. Dream's rough, calloused hand with George's soft, slightly scarred hands... Dream sighs, looking at the cutest boy ever, sighing happily. George was his now. 

All his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW ok i got a lil spicy there towards the end lolllll  
> anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm bringing the story to a close, so I'm starting to wrap up the loose ends!


	13. Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream places the TNT around the base of the egg, making sure to line up the redstone so it trailed out the entrance. They all worked in comfortable silence, their many years of connection all they needed to communicate. 
> 
> George hums a cheerful tune under his breath, making Dream smile secretly when George wasn't looking. God he loved him.
> 
> When they finish their handiwork, they step back. 
> 
> "Dare I say it, I think we did it..." Tubbo says.

"So, what do you say?" Dream shouts, hoisting his sword up into the air while still keeping one arm wrapped firmly around George. "Let's kill this son of a bitch!"

The rest of the group roars in agreement, pulling out the TNT. 

"Wait," Tommy says timidly. "Where's- where's Tubbo...?"

The group goes deathly silent. Dream slowly shifts his gaze to meet George's, asking the forbidden question with his eyes. George shrugs microscopically. 

"Oh..." Tommy mutters, gaze dropping to the floor. "Oh. He's- he's gone... isn't he?"

"Tommy-" Puffy is cut off by Tommy throwing his sword down. 

"I'm- I'm done," Tommy walks swiftly away from the room, headed toward the exit.

"TOMMY!" someone shouts in delight from behind the group. Not just someone...

Tommy turns swiftly, exclaiming in delight when a blonde-headed smaller boy plows into him, burying his face in his shoulder. Tommy tries to look indifferent. He tries to look like he isn't happy, and is just mellow and cool with the situation, but in an instant his faux demeanor breaks. 

"Tubbo I- I missed you so much," Tommy wraps his arms tightly around Tubbo, weeping tears of pure joy.

The other members of the group make eye contact, smiling at the return of Tubbo. The two brothers were reunited at last. 

When the group had said their proper hello's, they go back to finish what they had started. 

Dream places the TNT around the base of the egg, making sure to line up the redstone so it trailed out the entrance. They all worked in comfortable silence, their many years of connection all they needed to communicate. 

George hums a cheerful tune under his breath, making Dream smile secretly when George wasn't looking. God he loved him.

When they finish their handiwork, they step back. 

"Dare I say it, I think we did it..." Tubbo says.

"Now we just need to-" Sam is cut off by the sound of... dripping?

"What the..." Dream mutters, stepping around the corner to check on the sensitive redstone.

A man is standing with his back to the group, running water over the line and ruining the last of the redstone they have. He was tall, wearing a multi-colored trench coat with a green spiral on the back. 

But it couldn't be...

"No!" Puffy shouts, causing the man to look over his shoulder, face shrouded by the hood over his head and the mask on his face. 

"This isn't meant to happen this way. I'm sorry," the man says, voice oddly familiar... 

Suddenly, in a sharp wave of heat and a loud crack, he disappears, only leaving the strong scent of gunpowder behind. 

"He- he broke our redstone-," Tubbo mutters in despair. "How are we going to blow it up now?"

"We'll just have to leave it for the time being," Sapnap says forcefully. "Nobody is staying behind today, ok?"

Dream shrinks back in defeat. This was their moment, and it was completely ruined by some stupid time traveler. 

The group sighs dejectedly, beginning their walk of shame out of the room. They began sharing rushed plans of what they were going to do, talking of boarding up the room so nobody could get to the egg until they had redstone again.

 _That much redstone took me ages to secure_... Dream thinks. _With Bad taking almost all the world's supply, it'll take years for them to get enough..._

At that moment, Dream know's what he has to do. He takes a deep breath, kneeling by the TNT. He takes out the flint and steel, holding it in his hands as he silently watches his friends walk away from him.

"Guys..." Dream calls, no fear in his voice. He was happy with his decision.

The group turns around, mixed reactions flitting from face to face as they see Dream holding the flint and steel.

"I need you guys to get out so I can blow it," Dream explains calmly, holding up a hand to stop the numerous protests. "I've made my choice."

"Dream..." Sapnap trails off. "You- you can't do this. We need you."

The others nod quickly in agreement, George too shocked to say anything. He couldn't lose Dream... not again.

"I know- I- I have to do this guys. You gave me a second chance when you got me out of the prison. You trusted me enough to get us this far. I made a promise to myself that I would change if I got out, and I have. My time is now. This is when I prove myself."

Sapnap's face is set in a blank, stony-eyed gaze, but Dream can see the tears begin to form in his eyes. Sapnap never cried...

Dream can't even bring himself to look at George. 

Dream sighs, smiling happily at the group to try and bring up the morale.

"It's been- it's been a wild ride with you guys. Now get out of here! You all have to promise me that you'll live your very interesting lives!"

They all seem to take one collective deep breath, nodding at Dream in respect before they start the slow walk to the exit of the dark and foreboding room. 

"For the record," Tommy stops, turning around to look at Dream. "You changed. I forgive you, big man."

Dream smiles at Tommy, seeing a grin break out on the face of the younger boy. Unspoken words pass between them, a lifetime of stories shared as the bad ones were forgotten, only leaving the good times they had together in a beam of light. 

Tommy chuckles, giving Dream one more bright smile before turning to run after Tubbo. 

Dream takes a deep breath, turning around to try and figure out how to trip the explosion manually when he hears footsteps behind him.

"Tommy I told you to go! I'm fine!" Dream says, turning around to sigh again.

"If your hard-headed self thinks you are staying in here all by yourself, you've got another damn thing coming," Sapnap puts a hand on his hip.

Dream rolls his eyes dramatically. "NO! You have to go live your life! You have a wedding coming up, after all!" Dream laughs genuinely. "That's important! I'm proud of you."

"But I don't-" Sapnap's voice cracks and he clears it quickly, wanting to cover up his emotions. "I can't leave you."

Dream chuckles softly, getting up to stand in front of Sapnap. They both stand still for a moment before they grip on to each other in a tight hug. Sapnap cries into Dream's shoulder as Dream wills himself to be strong. He had to be strong for Sapnap.

After a few heartbeats, Sapnap's sobs slow to little cries and he lets go of Dream, bottom lip still trembling.

"Everything I do- from now on- I do it for you," Sapnap grins bittersweetly, final tear falling from his eyes.

"I know Sap. I'll always be with you. I promise. I want you to have this," Dream takes his axe out, handing it to Sapnap. "I just realized the other day in a dream... I did bad things with this weapon... I hurt lots of people... I think I can trust you to keep others safe from it. Destroy it even."

Sapnap nods, understanding completely. As he takes a deep breath, turning around to leave for the last time, he looks back for just a moment. 

"Don't look back," Dream reminds him. "You're only going forward from this point on. I love you Sap."

Sapnap nods, holding up a finger heart as they both chuckle through their tears. 

"You're a good man Dream. I'm so proud of you," Sapnap says, running out of the room.

"Ok so this plugs into this, which goes there-"

"You were never good at wiring this type of stuff. I had to do it all by myself," George chuckles, bending down to help Dream.

"George. I'm not having this conversation with you. Get out of here. I can do this myself," Dream runs a hand along George's cheek, trying to memorize every freckle under his beautiful eyes.

"Hmm well you see, I thought about it and I decided no! I'm going to stay with Dream now, so now I'm here!" George says cheerfully. 

"You have the rest of your life to live!" Dream insists. "I need you to keep going for me. You don't understand. I tried to save you! I want you to keep living without me. I need you-" Dream stops as George kisses him abruptly to stop Dream from talking.

"Dream shut up for one moment and just listen," George insists, holding Dream's gaze with his own. "I... I've thought about this a lot lately. You were the one person who I could sort of remember while I was infected for that short time. I remembered so little, but it was you! You were my little yellow blob that I could always count on to keep me company, despite you not being there."

Dream narrows his eyes, not convinced.

"I know you want me to 'keep moving on' or whatever the hell you think, but I'm telling you right now. I can't move on without you. You give me meaning. You give me the power to be myself. You are a huge part of me, whether I like it or not. I need you, and I want to be here with you." George insists. "Dream, you don't understand. I wouldn't be able to live without you. My life would never be the same."

George smiles at Dream, eyes sparkling with happiness. Dream chuckles. Even when he is about to burn in a fiery explosion, George still looks so adorable and happy. But he couldn't let George stay, as much as he wanted to.

George goes to the TNT, moving some wires around. 

"George, get back from there," Dream warns.

"I'm just setting some things up, then I'll leave," George says calmly. 

After several moments, Dream hears a beep, then a ticking sound. Concerned, he walks to the side where George was. Ten minutes. Ten minutes was the countdown. 

"George you can't- You can't get out of here in ten minutes," Dream panics, shoving the boy away. 

"I know Dream. That's the point. You can panic now, or you can just let me stay with you. Please let me stay. I can go if you want, but I'll die anyway," George sits and waits patiently for Dream's answer.

"Damn it George," Dream curses under his breath, flopping down next to the time bomb.

"HA!" George jumps up and down with glee. "I won!"

Dream rolls his eyes, secretly grateful for the presence of the older. 

"George I just don't understand," Dream continues, looking at George with a puzzled expression. "Why couldn't you just- leave. I mean I'm just me. You can live without me."

George laughs, looking at Dream. "What do you mean? I am nothing without you. You've made me who I am. You've cared for me. You are the reason I keep living every day. Yeah, I'll miss living, but I mean who cares?! Don't let this go to your already inflated head, but living without you isn't something I can just do." 

"C'mere," Dream gestures him to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms around George in a tight hug. They sit in comfortable silence, their many years of friendship allowing them to communicate without words. 

This silence is almost more powerful anyway. 

"You know..." George begins to speak, thinking. "I've always looked up to you. You've always been so much braver than I could ever be."

"I'm only brave because you've taught me to be brave," Dream says honestly, running his hands through George's soft hair. "There is no one I would have rather been with than you. I've got my entire life, just right here in my arms."

George blushes cutely, turning his head to kiss Dream gently.

The timer beeps a one-minute warning.

Dream remembers a time when all he wanted was to be alone. When he was infected, all he wanted was ultimate power. All wanted was to push people away from him, and rule by himself. All he wanted was time to himself so his memories could wash over him, blanketing him in feelings that were sometimes good, and sometimes very bad. 

To some people, memories could be considered better than the harsh cruel word that was reality. They served as an escape from what was truly happening.

But no. 

Dream looks over, smiling at George, his face lighting up when George returns the same soft grin. Dream could see they both felt the same thing. 

Complete peace.

He grabs George's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"You know, I think I'm in love with a prisoner," George giggles.

"And I'm in love with a colorblind British boy. Not sure which is worse," Dream jokes sarcastically, earning him a swift punch on the arm

"I guess I'll see you on the other side!" George chuckles. "I know we are going to the same place. Just you and me baby, watching over the SMP just as we were meant to."

Dream smiles widely, feeling something powerful from within himself. So this was love?

As they take a deep breath together, they pull each other closer. Dream feels this calmness washing over him. He knew he was at peace by his decision. After all, he got to spend his last moments with his most important person.

Dream pulls George into a soft kiss, both boys snuggling close as the last beep sounds. 

Dream now knew.

Memories were nothing when you could have realities. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end! I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> If you want to read more fic by me, make sure to subscribe to me! I will definitely be posting more dnf fic on my acc! <3
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment or a kudos to let me know what you thought of this fic! Thank you guys for the amazing support you've given me. Reading your comments as the story progressed was so much fun for me. :] <3
> 
> Hopefully I'll see you in another fic!


End file.
